Mi Destino Eres Tú
by kuki kiut
Summary: Desde un inicio, él y yo fuimos unidos por una competencia que no tiene un rumbo fijo, pero el destino nos unió y me enamore de ti, ahora nos encontramos en nuestro final.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno este no es el primer Fanfic que escribo, pero si mi primer Fanfic de Hora de aventura, amo la caricatura *Q*.

Este Fanfic todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje. Antes de leer, quiero decir que esta historia está inspirada en el libro de "El circo de la noche", ame ese libro, así que si encuentran algún parecido es porque me inspire de ese libro, pero procuraré de cambiar algunas cosas.

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward, es mi ídolo *w*  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern, ame su libro…como ya había dicho :P  
-La imagen le pertenece a Mizz-chama de DevianART, me encanta como dibuja -w-

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 1.- Un pasado oscuro

Mi nombre es Fionna Meternes, soy una maga, que lleva más de 20 años de entrenamiento, me encuentro a la mitad del corazón que le da vida a este circo mirando a la persona que se encuentra enfrente de mí, a la persona que negué pero me conquisto y que es…mi rival, y que hoy se sabrá quién es el vencedor, pero ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Se los contare…

Todo comenzó cuando tenía recién cumplidos 5 años en el año 1857, vivía junto con mi padre y mi hermano mayor llamado Finn. Mi madre nos abandono justo cuando yo tenía 8 meses de nacida, abandono a mi padre para que pudiera lograr su sueño, ser una famosa maga. Mi padre se salía a trabajar y regresa muy noche emborrachado culpando a mi hermano y a mí porque mi madre lo abandono. Finn el era único que me cuidaba y me quería, en cambia aquel hombre que supuestamente me crío, me odiaba, él no soportaba mirarme, me decía, "eres igual a ella", pero no solo en el físico si no…que yo podía usar magia. Mi padre falleció en un intento de sobredosis de alcohol, solo quedábamos mi hermano de 7 años y yo, por una parte me sentí aliviada pero por otro lado, aunque me trato mal, lo quería. Un señor de edad avanzada decidió que Finn se fuera con un señor y a mí en cambio, con aquella mujer a quien nunca la vi. Desde ese momento me separaron de mi hermano.

Me encuentro parada frente un gran teatro observando un letrero que decía "Cake, la magnífica", después aquel detective me llevo dentro de aquél lugar, vi el escenario, las butacas, me enamore de aquél lugar en ese instante, hasta que pasamos por varios pasillos y vi una puerta que con un letrero de color blanco que decía "Cake". Aquél señor abrió la puerta.

-Pasa pequeña

Yo solo asentí y pase a ver un pequeño camerino con ropa tirada en el piso y algunas prendas colgadas, me senté en un sillón blanco, pero sin arrugar mi vestido azul celeste y mientras miraba aquel lugar con paredes blancas y con candelabros colgados de cristal, todo eso parecía mágico, a excepción del desorden, estuve esperando por unos minutos hasta que la vi entrar. Una mujer de piel blanca, de pelo castaño dando a rubio, con ojos azules.

-¡Oh!, buenas tardes detective-dijo aquella dama al abrir la puerta

-Buenas tardes

-Disculpe el desorden-dijo apenada

-Descuide

-Y… ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba oculta entre la ropa.

-Vine a entregarle esta carta- mientras sacaba un sobre que ocultaba en su saco- es de su difunto marido

-¿Falleció?-tomando la carta

-Sí, lamentablemente de sobredosis de alcohol

-Oh, pobre- de repente dirigió la mirada a aquella niña-¿Y… quién es la pequeña?

-Es su hija

-Valla-dijo sorprendida- Como ha crecido

-Sí, bueno señora-dijo el detective levantándose- Aquí le dejo junto con su hija

-Gracias señor- dijo imitando la acción

-Que pase un lindo día

-Eso hare-al decir eso, abrió la puerta

-Adiós pequeña

-Adiós-dijo sonriendo

Cake solo vio como se marchaba aquel señor hasta que cerró la puerta. Tras pasar unos minutos de silencio, vio como la pequeña solo se dedicaba a balancear sus zapatos negros, pero dejo de balancearse hasta que sintió un abrazo de aquella mujer.

-Te he extrañado mi amor-dijo mientras lloraba

La pequeña no supo que decir, solo se quedo pasmada al ver el acto de aquella mujer que era su mamá. Cake al separar el abrazo, solo observo la cara de la pequeña.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas mi vida?

-Fionna- dijo mirándola

-Fionna, que hermoso nombre-dijo mientras sonreía-Y… ¿Tú hermano?

La pequeña solo se limito bajar la mirada, ya que aquella pregunta le dolía.

-Se lo llevaron a hacia un señor

-¿Sabes a quién?

-No

-Está bien, pequeña-mientras le tomaba la mejilla para que pueda mirarla- El de seguro regresara a ti.

La niña dejo su cara de melancolía para sonreír.

-Bueno-mientras se levantaba Cake- Deja empiezo a limpiar esto.

Cake empezó a recoger algunas prendas, hasta que escucho como unas prendas se colocaban en el closet, volteo a ver a la pequeña Fionna y ella está ahí sentada pero al mirar al otro extremo, vio como aquella ropa tirada flotaba y era colocada en su lugar correspondiente.

-Interesante

* * *

Al pasar 5 meses, en una noche estrellada en el cielo de California, varia gente entro al teatro para ver el espectáculo de "Cake, la magnífica", un hombre, de traje negro, con sombrero de copa, solo se limito al ver aquel show, al finalizar se espero que la gente se fuera y se dirigió aquel camerino y decidió tocar.

-Adelante-se escucho una voz dentro de la puerta

Al abrirse la puerta, Cake por medio del espejo vio como aquel hombre entraba.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir-comento la dama

-Dijiste que me querías ver-comento aquel hombre rubio- De que quieres hablar- al decir eso tomo asiento en aquel sillón.

Cake se limito parecerse de su tocador para estar al lado de aquél hombre.

-Te propongo que hagamos una competencia

-¿Competencia?

-Si, como la última vez-dijo sonriente

-Pero recuerda que la última vez, perdiste

-Lo sé, pero creo que esta vez, ganare

-¿En serio?, no me hagas reír, ¿Quién es tu discípulo?

-Ahora veras…Fionna, querida pasa

La niña entro por la puerta donde el señor había entrado, al parecer nunca la vio a lado del camerino, Aquel señor, solo vio como la pequeña niña con un vestido rosa pastel con encaje negro y de dos coletas entraba.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi hija

-¿Tienes una hija?-mirándola

-Si

-Y un hijo- dijo la pequeña

-Valla, Cake, te lo tenías bien escondido-se limito a sonreír- Segura que quieres ofrecer a tu hija para esto.

-Estoy segura, se que ella puede.

-¿En serio?

-Amor, demuéstrale al señor que puedes hacer

La niña algo asustada, obedeció las órdenes su mamá, tomando unas de las cartas de magia que tenía su mama en su tocador, al parecer era un 2 de diamantes, la levitó para que después de esta se quemara y apareciera un rey de tréboles, y volvió a colocar la carta en su lugar.

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?

- 5 años

-Sorprendente

-Tiene un talento natural- dijo Cake

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando?-siguió preguntando aquél hombre

- 5 meses

-Valla, pues Cake-mientras observaba la dama que se encontraba a su lado- Acepto con todo gusto tu competencia

-Esplendido, ¿Quién será tu discípulo, mi querido amigo?

-Eso será una pequeña sorpresa mi querida amiga, como el último combate que tuvimos.

-Está bien, sorpréndeme- al decir eso lo dijo con un leve tono de burla

-Pequeña, acércate

Fionna como una buena niña, se acerco aquel hombre.

-Me llamo Jake pequeña

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo

-Dame tu mano por favor

Ella teniendo ya confianza en Jake, le dio su mano derecha, Jake solo quería ver su diminuta palma, y empezó hacer un dibujo en su palma, Fionna comenzó a reírse por la comezón que este hombre le hacía sentir, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió un dolor agudo y fuerte, ella se limito caer de rodillas, gritando y llorando, vio su palma aquel dibujo que le hizo le empezó a quemar la piel hasta quedar una cicatriz. Fionna solo callo en el frío piso, sus ojos húmedos tienen la necesidad de cerrarlos hasta que la pequeña se quedo dormida.

* * *

En las calles grises de Londres, aquél hombre, llamado Jake se encontraba caminando, dirigiéndose a unos cafés de por aquellos rumbos, sus pensamientos se encontraban en quién sería el discípulo perfecto, llego al mismo café pidiendo lo de siempre, una botella de whisky, al parecer aquel café también vendían licores. Al salir de ahí se topo con que estaba lloviendo, pero eso no le importo ya que hechizo su lujoso traje para que no se mojara. Al caminar por aquellas calles, se encontró con un niño más o menos de 8 años edad, sentado en la banqueta mientras llovía. Jake se acerco aquel pequeño y pudo ver sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y su cabello negro como la noche. Jake en ese instante vio que ese pequeño seria el indicado, así que solo le ofreció su mano, y aquél niño solo la acepto.

* * *

Ambos pequeños tuvieron educación distinta, el pequeño de ojos verdes su educación de magia fue por medio de libros y escritos que él tenía que estudiarlos y reescribirlos algunas ocasiones, y una que otra ocasión practicaba, en cambio con Fionna era más práctica, era para que se hiciera más hábil, y rara vez leía, más que su madre tenía manera de enseñarle la magia con un poco de crueldad.

-Mi vida perdóname-decía aquella dama, mientras le rompía los frágiles brazos de su pequeña, solo escuchaba los gritos de la niña- ahora, tienes que repararlos.

Fionna, solo se concentraba en sus huesos y al trascurrir 10 minutos sus brazos volvieron a ser movibles, en lo cuál canso a la pequeña.

-Bien hecho, sabía que podías- Cake dijo justo cuando la abrazo- dentro de una semana lo volveremos a hacer, pero esta vez debes durar menos.

* * *

Siendo ya 1869, por las calles de Irlanda, un joven de 20 años, un pelo arreglado y acomodado hacia atrás, con un traje negro y un chaleco gris oscuro, caminaba mientras en sus manos tenía un pequeño libro con un forro color negro, al pasar un tiempo caminando en un atardecer hermoso, varia gente caminaba por un puente hecho de piedra, aquel joven con dificultad caminaba por ahí hasta que pudo zafarse de aquella multitud, camino por unas calles hasta que se percato que su apreciado libro ya no estaba.

-Mierda- dijo mientras golpeaba un mural de ladrillos

Muy enojado camino de regreso por el rumbo que había tomado hace varios minutos, para su suerte ya no había tanta gente pero como empezaba anochecer se presentaba un aire muy frío, y su saco no era muy calentador. Las calles de Irlanda se empezaban a iluminar y pudo visualizar una joven que poseía en sus manos su amado libro, quien lo estaba leyendo y se acerco aquella joven que tenía un vestido morado y su cabello recogido en una coleta, estar cerca de ella vio sus ojos azules.

-Disculpe, creo que esto me pertenece

-Oh, lo siento- dijo aquella joven- Ten, estaba a punto de dárselo, vi el momento que se le cayó pero lo perdí de vista-extendiéndole su mano con el libro

-No se preocupe-dijo muy caballeroso y tomando el libro- Le gustaría tomar un poco de café o algún té

-No… no creo que sea necesario

-Pero con este aire, al parecer si es necesario- al decir eso, lo dijo con un tono de seducción

-Está bien, acepto

Al decir, el muchacho le ofreció su brazo y ella correspondió, llevándola a un café no muy lejos. Llegaron lo que sería al parecer una casa antigua pero era elegante aquel lugar, llegando a una meso con una vela en el centro y un mantel blanco y como buen caballero le retiro la silla para que la joven se sentará y después él.

Al estar platicando ambos jóvenes unos momentos, aquella mujer le comentó que puede leer el futuro de las personas por medio de las cartas, en lo que nuestro joven le llamo la atención, ella amablemente le ofreció leérselas pero él se negaba, no le interesaba mucho el futuro.

Al acabar con una plática, salieron del hermoso lugar, caminando por la calles animadamente, pero en un momento llegaron en una calle oscura.

-No me has dicho quien eres-dijo la joven entre risas.

-Segura que deseas saber

-Si… ¿Quién eres? Esos códigos de tu libro me parecen raros pero conocidos.

-¿Llegaste a entenderlos?

-Algunos, gracias a que se leer las cartas, aprendí a leer algunos signos.

-Eso es…algo…raro

-No para mí- dijo deteniéndose- ¿Quién eres?

El joven se acerca a ella, quitándose el saco y colocándoselo a la joven, mientras le susurra en el oído.

-Cierra los ojos

La joven al sentir el calor del saco, cerró los ojos, paso algunos segundos hasta que volvió escuchar su voz.

-Puedes abrirlos

Al abrirlos se encuentra en una pradera, con un verde muy hermoso y un cielo tan claro, aquella joven se quedo sorprendida y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasto tan verde.

-Eres…un mago- volteando a verlo

-Exacto-al decir eso saco una pequeña sonrisa picara

-Es sorpréndete- después se regreso junto al lado del joven mago.

-Mi nombre es Marceline- dijo sonriendo- No te había dicho mi nombre.

-Cierto- dijo en un leve tono de sorpresa, para después acercarse a ella depositando un beso cerca de sus labios, y cuando se separa- Yo me llamo Marshall- colocando una cara de seducción.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio, al pasar los capítulos sabrán en que consiste esa "competencia". El próximo capítulo se llamara Desde hoy empieza todo.

Recibo con los brazos abiertos todos sus reviews, recibo sus críticas constructivas, sus opiniones, sus regaños, sus tomatazos, globos con agua, lanzarme comida, lo que quieran.

Gracias por leer mi nuevo Fanfic y procurare subir cada semana, gracias nuevamente.

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


	2. Desde hoy empieza todo

¡Hola! aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Mi destino eres tú", muchas gracias por reviews, me motivan que siga escribiendo :D.

Una cosa que me falto decirles fue que las parejas van a estar variando, pero al paso de la historia se van a dar cuenta cómo van a quedar.

Cómo un pequeño recordatorio todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje.

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward :D  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern n_n  
-La imagen le pertenece a Mizz-chama -w-

Bueno ya no les distraigo con más plática mía y los dejo a leer y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 2.- Desde hoy empieza todo

En una casa muy elegante en el cielo de California, de color blanco y de gran amplitud con ventanales enormes donde los rayos solares iluminaban a una joven rubia con un vestido negro que se encontraba en sentada en el piso de madera mientras observaba un montón de cartas y recaditos que decían "Lo sentimos", "La vamos a extrañar, fue una de las mejores", "Siempre la recordaremos". Fionna se dedicaba a leer aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos celestes se humedecían al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Fionna, tras entrenar muy duro con su magia, dedico tomar un breve descanso en el jardín mientras admiraba el atardecer. Mientras lo observaba se percato que no había visto su madre todo el día, así que decidió ir a ver qué le sucedía en su cuarto. Al punto de llegar a su habitación con un par de tazas de té, ya bastante tiempo que no platicaban. Al tocar la puerta no oyó ningún ruido, al volver tocar sucedió lo mismo que hace un instante, decidida Fionna decide entrar.

-¿Madre?

Fionna se quedo asombrada por lo que veía, su madre haciendo muchas pociones, ya su recamara color crema con café ya no parecía recamara, parecía un laboratorio o como si Cake fuera una bruja. Cake aun no había presenciado que Fionna estaba ahí.

-Mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con mucho asombro

Cake al oír la voz de su hija, volteo a verla inmediatamente diciendo…

-¡Lárgate!, no ves que estoy ocupada

-Pe…Pero…

-¡Que te vayas!

Fionna se salió algo pasmada por los gritos de su mamá y al instante en que salió, solo escucho el portazo de tras de ella. Al amanecer…Fionna estaba preparando los elementos necesarios para el funeral.

* * *

Marshall tomaba una taza de té desde su casa en Irlanda, mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno, en departamento cómodo, cálido, con paredes rojas y una chimenea de ladrillo que se encontraba encendido. Marshall se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacía hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con…

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace dos años que no te veía- dijo asombrando dejando pasar a Jake

-Buena, ya ves, tuve que encárgame de alguien ¿Te gusta tu departamento?

-Esta de lujo viejo, gracias… ¿Gustas café o algún licor?

-Una copa de vino por favor- comento al tomar asiente en un sofá negro

Marshall se dirigió a una vitrina de madera color café oscuro con trozos rectangulares de vidrio enfrente, donde saco una botella oscura y dos copas de vidrio, colocándolas en una mesa de madera que se encontraba enfrente del sillón negro y de una silla color rojo.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?-comento Marshall al momento de servir el vino.

-Mi visita se debe a que debes conseguir trabajo

-¿Trabajo?-comento Marshall con un tono de duda-Aquí está tu copa-extendiendo su mano junto con una copa de vino.

-Gracias-tomando un sorbo de su botella- Si trabajo

-Pero ¿Dónde lo conseguiré?-dijo al tomar asiento

-Eso no será problema

-¿Porqué lo dice?

-Por esto- dijo Jake mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta blanca y teniendo su mano-Ten

Marshall tomo aquel papelito con algo de intriga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de su mentor.

-Sigue esa dirección, y llegaras con un buen hombre

-Y ya sabe que trabajare para él

-No-dijo al levantarse dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pe…Pero-levantándose también- Como esperas que me contrate, no tengo experiencia en ningún trabajo, me la he pasado estudiando los libros.

-Eso tu lo sabrás- Al decir eso empezó abrir la puerta

-¿Y el combate? ¿Cuándo será y como la encuentro?

-Eso también lo sabrás- Al finalizar aquellas palabras cerró la puerta.

* * *

Marshall se encontraba enfrente de un edificio alto, algo antiguo y muy grande.

-Adelante joven Lee, mi amo lo espera- dijo una joven con el pelo blanco con algunas mechas rojas y corto y un vestido azul y de ojos azules y piel muy clara.

-Gracias señorita

Al entrar a la enorme casa, se encontró en la sala de estar, lo primero que observo eran unas enormes escaleras y al lado de cada esquina se encontraba una estatua con formas de caramelo.

-Joven, por aquí- dijo la dama de llaves que se encontraba en el tercer escalón

-Oh, claro disculpe

Marshall fue guiado por aquella dama a varias puertas y llego a una puerta de madera.

-Señor, llegó la persona que esperaba

-Hazlo pasar señorita Mentita

-Si señor- haciendo una reverencia- Señor Lee-dirigiéndose ahora a Marshall-Puede pasar

Marshall entro a una recamara grande, con varios libreros con libros llenos acerca de Química, Física, Matemáticas, etc. El tapiz era… ¿Rosa claro? Con grandes ventanas y cortinas en un rosa más fuerte y casi el fondo un escritorio de caoba y atrás de él, un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos que portaba un traje en morado claro con una camisa en rosa pálido; los ojos de aquel hombre eran cafés oscuros.

-Adelante joven Lee

-Gracias

-Tome asiento

-Gracias señor

-Dime Gumball

-Está bien…Gumball

-Y… ¿Que sabe hacer para que lo contrate señor Lee?

-Pues veras… se tocar algo de música, se hacer… creo que es todo

-Valla, esperaba más de ti

-Lo sé señor-dijo muy decidido- No _puedo contarte acerca de mi magia Gayball_- pensó Marshall mientras soltaba un pequeña risa

-¿De qué se ríe?

-De nada importante señor

-Ok, pues señor Lee- levantado de su asiento

-Si…Ga…Gumball- también levantándose

-Bienvenido a su nuevo trabajo- al decir eso extendió su mano

-Gracias, no lo defraudare- aceptando aquel apretón de manos

-Bueno, aquí esta su primer trabajo- tomando asiento- necesito que marque a estos números que vengan con urgencia el próximo viernes, le das la dirección de este edificio- al terminar le dio un papel con los nombres y los números.

-De acuerdo señor digo Gumball

-¡Mentita!

-Si señor- dijo entrando la joven al despacho

-Guíe al señor Lee a su nueva oficina.

-Si Gumball, joven Lee, puede seguirme

-Sí, gracias Gumball por darme trabajo

-No hay de que, sus experiencias me sorprendieron

-Me complace Gumball y con su permiso me iré hacer mi trabajo

-Adelante

Marshall se dirigió a su oficina y para su suerte no era rosa, era un gris oscuro y algo vacio el cuarto solo se encontraba un escritorio, una silla y un teléfono.

-Bueno…-tomando su asiento-A trabajar

Y así dio inicio a su nuevo trabajo

* * *

Cuando llego el viernes, todo estaba preparado en la casa del joven Gumball, él realizaba cenas esplendidas y maravillosas, la comida que sus chefs realizaban era un misterio, ya que cada comida no se sabía que eran, algún principio era salado pero siempre terminaban con un sabor dulce, era una combinación rara pero exquisita. La decoración del comedor era muy elegante, con varias velas y vajillas como los utensilios que eran de plata y un mantel blanco que cubría su gran mesa de roble.

Al anochecer los invitados fueron llegando, la primera en llegar fue Madame Simone, una señora de gran cabellera blanca y ojos azules y un vestido azul en el cual resaltaban sus grandes atributos, para ser una dama de edad avanzada se veía joven y atractiva.

-Madame- dijo Gumball al besarle la mano

-Gumball, hace mucho que no nos veíamos

-Lo sé ¿Quiere una copa de vino?

-Claro que si- dijo muy complacida

-Esta bien, Mentita- dirigiéndose a la sirvienta- le puede traer una copa de vino a la dama

-Por supuesto señor- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia

Ambos comenzaron a platicar, para después llegara un joven como de 25 años, sus cabellos chinos castaños, sus ojos azulados dando un ligero tono en morado, con un traje negro una corbata morada se uniera a la plática.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, joven Lumpy- dijo Gumball- Madame Simone, él es el arquitecto Lumpy

-Mucho gusto en conocerla- dijo Lumpy

-Mucho gusto, usted es a quien le dicen Grumoso ¿Verdad?

-Usted ha acertado Madame

-Y a que se debe el honor de ese…apodo

-Cosas de la vieja escuela

En ese instante entran un par de gemelos pelirrojos, sus ojo color ámbar, aunque la única diferencia es que son de sexos opuestos, la joven a quien se conoce como Rubí quedo cautiva con la mirada de aquel joven de ojos verdes, que… él no paraba de verla a pesar que su hermano estuviera ahí; ella llevaba un vestido rojo y su hermano un traje negro con una corbata roja.

-Bienvenidos hermanos Flama- dijo Gumball

-Gracias- dijo el hermano

-Señores, ella es Rubí

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo muy amable

-Y él es Joás

-Buenas noches- imitando a su hermana

-Bueno damas y caballeros pasemos al comedor.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor tomando un lugar en la mesa, Marshall solo se limitaba a observar aquellas personas y a escuchar la urgencia que tenía que decir su jefe, pero en ese instante entra otro invitado más dejando sorprendido a Marshall.

-Buenas noches señores, disculpen la tardanza

-Oh- dijo Gumball sorprendo- Buenas noches señor Jake, tome asiento

-Gracias- dijo Jake tomando asiento al lado de Joás.

En ese entonces dio inicio la cena, todos con distinto platillo probaron su comida gustosamente, obteniendo una aceptación entre los invitados de que la comida era sabrosa. Al terminar de cenar, todos aun en la mesa con una copa de vino esperando oír para que fueron reunidos.

-Querida gente de esta anoche- empezó decir Gumball mientras se levanta- Hoy fueron reunidos para hablarles acerca de mi nuevo proyecto, hace unos meses tuve un sueño acerca de un circo.

-¿Circo?- pregunto Joás

-Sí, un circo, estoy planeando crear un circo…pero no cualquier circo con payasos, perros, elefantes…No, un circo lleno de fantasía y magia-tomando una pequeña pausa- Los llame aquí por si les interesaba ser parte de este circo, en caso que su respuesta sea negativa, les pido que esto sea confidencial y que no cometen con nadie de esto. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-En mi humilde opinión- empezó hablar Lumpy- Me parece esplendido, aquella idea, por mi parte tiene mi aprobación, y si usted le place, puedo yo hacer los planos inmediatos para el circo.

-Es justamente por lo que lo llame señor Lumpy, y con mucho gusto deseo conocer sus ideas… ¿Los demás que opinan?

-Bueno querido Gumball- ahora hablo Madame Simone- Sabes que estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú digas, así que puedes considerarme parte de tu nuevo proyecto.

-Me complace escuchar eso

-Y ¿Ella en que colaborará?- pregunto Rubí

-Mi querida muchacha-dijo Madame- yo ayudare en la decoración del circo y del vestuario

-Exacto-comento Gumball- Ella es una de las diseñadoras más prestigiadas en Francia

-Bueno por mí, eso suena bien- hablo Rubí, en ese instante mira a su hermano y vuelve a voltear hacia Gumball- Mi hermano y yo estaremos complacidos en formar parte del circo.

-Si le complace-comento Joás- Mi hermana y yo podemos dar un espectáculo de manipulación con fuego, hemos practicado desde que éramos pequeños.

-Muy bien, al parecer el equipo está un casi completo- dijo Gumball

-Y el señor Jake ¿Qué va a realizar?

Todos voltearon al ver quién era y era Marshall.

-El señor Jake viene hablar conmigo acerca de negocios- comento Gumball- Con su permiso señores- levantándose- El señor y yo hablaremos.

-Disculpe Gumball

-Sí, Rubí

-¿Cómo se llamara el circo?

-Pienso llamarlo, "La gran aventura"

* * *

Al pasar unos meses, desde las lejanas tierras de Rusia, se encontraba un hombre, de edad avanzada, con barba y pelo largo y blanco, de ojos azules, se encontraba en su cabaña trabajando, hasta que oyó como la campanilla de la entrada dando inicio de que alguien entro.

-Buenos días joven- indico el señor

-Buenos días

-¿Que le puedo ofrecer?

-Deseo una estatua de hielo

-Con mucho gusto joven- colocándose atrás de un escritorio con un mostrador- ¿Qué figura quiere?

-La que usted desee

-¿La que yo quiera?- volteándolo ver

-Señor, deseo que la estatua sea mágica, que exprese alegría y fantasía, que sobre pase más allá de la realidad.

-Nunca eh hecho una así, siempre me dicen que figura quieren, y casi siempre son pingüinos.

-Pues este no es un pingüino.

-Está bien, tomo el reto.

-Bueno, si puede podría llevarlo a esta dirección- empezando a escribir sobre aquel escritorio- Y este es mi nombre- acabando de escribir y entregándole un papel

-Muy bieeen…señor… ¿Lumpy?

-Si

-Está bien, mi nombre es Simón

-Gracias y mucho gusto

Al despedirse Lumpy, aquel viejo comenzó a pensar y en la noche le llego la idea, una estatua grande, de un circo enorme con las carpas abierta, y en su centro con varios personajes pero no cualquiera de un circo normal, si no personajes que harán cosas extraordinarias, una mujer creando un arcoíris, dos personajes con las manos levantadas, varios espectadores admirando, un joven en medio de ellos con las manos levantadas, en el aire una mujer trapecista. Al acabar su creación y estar satisfecho con lo que ha creado, colocándolo en una caja de madera con una manta envuelta y alrededor de ella trozos de hielo para que no se descongele, al cerrar puso un letrero de frágil. Llevándolo a las estación de tren para que sea llevado a su destino.

* * *

Algunos días atrás… En Irlanda, en la casa de Gumball, nuevamente se volvieron a reunir.

-Y como van las cosas… ¿Y el señor Lumpy?

-Se fue a Rusia por una idea que le surgió para el circo- dijo Joás

-Me parece esplendido, algo me comento de su idea

-Bueno si no más cosas que hacer, me iré- dijo Madame levantándose

-Perdón por escuchar todo

Al oír la voz de una joven todos voltearon, dejando a Gumball anonado

-Bo… Bonnibel

En seguida se muestra una joven de cabellos rosados, lacios, un vestido largo color rosa pastel, sus ojos eran igual que los de su hermano, era idéntica a su hermano a excepción del color del pelo y del sexo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Gumball

-Escuche lo suficiente-entrando al comedor- hermano, quiero formar parte de tu proyecto- colocándose al lado de Gumball.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?- pregunto Rubí

-Yo…

-Ella sabe hacer piruetas en el aire- contesto Gumball

-Genial- dijo Joás

-Pues bienvenida al equipo…hermana- dijo volteándola a ver

-Gracias

En ese momento todos comenzaron a platicar sobre más temas del circo, mientras Marshall admiraba a la nueva joven que se unió, pero no solo por su belleza, si no por un especie de tatuaje que tenía en el cuello, parecía unas letras, letras que él se le familiarizaban, letras que venía en su libro de hechizo, la joven se percato de la mirada del joven Marshall.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Este… me preguntaba si se le ofrecía ¿Algo de tomar?

-No gracias- dejando de mirarlo

Marshall seguía intrigado por aquella marca.

* * *

Era 17 de Abril de 1871, en una calle de Irlanda, en un teatro, espera una gran fila varias personas, algunos con trajes chistosos otros normales, entre ellos se encuentra una joven con un vestido azul como el cielo con encaje blanco, una especie de capa que llega hasta los hombros junto con una gorra con orejas de conejos, pero en ese instante no la tenía puesta. Varios jóvenes y señores no dejaban de admirarla, ella solo miraba el número de turno… 34.

-El número 34 ¿Esta aquí?

-Sí aquí

-Adelante- dijo el joven anotando algo en su libro

Al entrar la joven, Marshall se limito a verla y quedo pasmada con su belleza, para él nunca había visto algo igual. Ella también no dejaba de verlo, era como si se pararan el tiempo para ellos dos.

Al estar más adentro del teatro, aquella joven se encontró en el escenario, viendo a dos personas en las butacas.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la joven

-Buenas tardes- dijeron aquellas dos personas

-¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?- pregunto Gumball

-Magia- dijo la joven

Marshall al escuchar eso quedo intrigado al escuchar eso, dejando de escribir y poniendo atención en lo que realizara.

-Adelante- dijo ahora Madame.

-Madame- dijo Gumball- Mejor no, tal vez sea una impostora, que no realiza magia pura si no con trucos.

La joven al escuchar eso se quito su capa cayendo en el piso.

-Disculpe- dirigiéndose a Marshall- Me puede prestar su libro, por favor

-C… Claro- dijo dándole el libro.

-Gracias- dijo tomándolo.

Al colocarse nuevamente en el centro, coloco su libro sobre sus palmas extendidas hacia en enfrente, todos estaban ansiosos esperando. En ese momento el libro comenzó a elevarse y poco a poco perdió la forma del libro y empezó sacar unas alas negras, saliendo lo que parecerá pelaje y empezó a tener forma en lo que sería un murciélago, de repente empezó volar por todo el lugar dejando todos impactados, en ese momento tomo su saco y empezó a formar un pequeño conejo blanco con ojos rojos.

-Bravísimo- dijo Gumball estando de pie

-Eso fue… Magnifico- dijo Simone.

En ese momento se acercaron cerca del escenario, donde el murciélago se coloco arriba de ella tomando en forma nuevamente forma de libro, al instante cayo siendo atrapada por ella entregándole el libro.

-Gracias.

El conejo se dio un brinco, colocándose en su hombro y poco a poco empezó a tener forma de su capa, siendo colocándose en su cómo estaba en un principio.

-¿Quién te enseño hacer todo eso?- pregunto Gumball

-Mi madre- volteándolo a ver- Cake la magnifica

Marshall, al escuchar ese nombre, quedo en shock, su mano empezó a temblar, solo se limitaba a mirar aquella joven.

-¿Cake? Te refieres a la maga que acaba de…

-Si

-No sabía que tuviera una hija- dijo Simone

-Nadie sabía

-Bueno- dijo Gumball- Al parecer, formas parte del equipo señorita…

-Mi nombre es Fionna Meternes.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado y ya se conocen Fionna y Marshall al fin x3, el próximo capítulo se llamará: Almas encontradas.

Bueno les explicare algunos nombres:  
Lumpy: es el nombre en inglés que se conoce a Grumosa y a Grumoso.  
Gumball: por su nombre en inglés al dulce príncipe.  
Rubí: lo relacione por la gema que tiene la princesa flama.  
Joás: significa fuego de Yavéh, y lo relacione con el príncipe flama.  
Bonnibel: por su nombre en inglés a la dulce princesa.  
Simon: por el verdadero nombre del rey helado  
Simone: por el nombre contrario del rey helado, así que se lo puse a la reina helada

Recibo con mucho cariño sus reviews, recuerden que acepto sus críticas positivas, negativas, constructivas, tomatazos, globos con agua, pueden aventarme comida, lo que ustedes deseen.

Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de mi historia.

Atte.:  
Kuki Kiut


	3. Almas encontradas

¡Hola!, disculpen la tardanza, estuve acabando mi tarea, la odio ., pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo. Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por reviews, son mi inspiración, ;_;.

Bueno antes de leer, se que se confundieron con la historia, así rápido les puedo decir que en el momento en que Marshall conoció a Marceline, justo en ese momento fue el funeral de Cake, pero no se preocupen, la historia va ser algo confusa pero al paso de los capítulos se van a resolver esos misterios.

Les pediré una pequeña ayuda, dejen volar su imaginación; ya que me costo algo de trabajo, se los agradecería mucho .

Cómo un pequeño recordatorio todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje.

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward :D  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern n_n  
-La imagen no se de quien sea el artista le pertenece, pero lo doy sus créditos -w-

Bueno ya no les distraigo con más plática mía y los dejo a leer y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 3.- Almas encontradas

En un cuarto con las paredes rojas, aquel lugar parecía cálido, y en un sillón negro se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros leyendo un libro William Shakespeare, con un forro azul marino, todo parecía ser perfecto, leyendo bajo el calor de la chimenea y una paz armoniosa, pero todo eso fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada. Ella despego la vista del libro y vio a Marshall entrar muy enojado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ya sé quién es, Marcy- dijo mientras se metía a un cuarto

Marceline fue atrás de Marshall hasta llegar a su oficina.

-¿Quien? ¿Tu oponente?- colocándose sobre la orilla de la puerta.

Meses atrás, Marshall al sentir que Marceline es buena persona, le conto sobre su dichosa competencia, más aun no sabía bien en qué consistía.

-Sí, y es fuerte-dijo mientras buscaba libros en sus libreros.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Fionna Meteners

Al escuchar que era una chica, Marceline no resistió en sentir celos.

-¿Formara parte del circo?

-Si- dijo sin dejar de leer sus libros

-Pero tú eres lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarla

-Al parecer no

Marceline saco su juego de cartas y la coloco sobre el escritorio entre los libros de Marshall, pero él no se dio cuenta, en ese instante Marceline empezó a leerle su futuro.

La primera carta era el trabajador, que se aprecia un hombre rodeado de pergaminos, al parecer él se iba a esforzar, la siguiente carta la dejo perpleja, se llama los amantes, y era una pareja estando abrazados apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo es?

-…

-¿Es hermosa?

-…

Al no tener respuesta de Marshall, se limito sacar otra carta llamada la prohibición, se apreciaba una puerta de madera con cadenas en forma de X y en el centro un candado, Marceline no comprendía muy lo estaba pasando pero al sacar la otra carta fue la definitiva, era una espada enterrada en un bloque de yeso conocida como La lucha. Marceline dejo de leer las cartas, las retiro y se acerco al marco de la puerta.

-Deseas que te traiga un té

-No gracias- dijo aun leyendo sus libros.

-Marshall

-¿Sí?

-Sé cómo puedo ayudarte

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Marshall volteando a verla

-Si mira- dijo mientras se acercaba a él- con esto- enseñando sus cartas.

-¿Y cómo?

-Mashall, si entro al circo como una adivina te podre decir todo lo hace aquella mujer y así sabrás la clase de magia que ella realiza.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme en eso?

-Porque yo…-dijo sonrojada- porque yo quiero ayudar así nada más.

-Ok, no pienso cambiar tu opinión, pero como vas a enviar tu investigación.

-Por medio de cartas tontito- al decir eso dijo sacando la lengua al mismo tiempo que guiñaba

-Está bien-dijo sonriéndole

* * *

Tras a ver pasado algunos meses, Lumpy se encontraba en la casa de Gumball hablando de los últimos toques del circo, ya tenían las carpas, los espacios en lo que estarían los "artistas", los artistas que tras pasar la ultima audición el equipo aumento, formando que "La gran aventura" realmente se convirtiera en una aventura.

-Entonces Gumball- dijo el joven que se encontraba sentado frente Gumball en su oficina- ¿Dónde será el inicio del circo?

-Ven mi querido Lumpy

Lumpy se levanto cumpliendo las ordenes de Gumball, vio en el escritorio un mapa entero de toda Europa, con los nombres de las ciudades, los caminos trazados, el relieve de las montañas y los verdes pastos que había por esas tierras.

-Sera aquí- señalando un lugar de Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué ahí señor?

-Mi secretario, Lee, me indico que ese es el mejor lugar para iniciar.

-Parece que Marshall es como su confidente ¿Verdad?- mirándolo

-No exactamente, lo tengo para opiniones del trabajo.

-Ok- dijo tomando asiento

-Por cierto Lumpy, ¿Qué paso con la estatua que trajo desde Rusia?

-Acaba de llegar ayer, Gumball

-Maravilloso, ¿Y si va de acuerdo con mi proyecto?

-Bueno- tragando saliva- Gumball, la estatua… como decirlo… es mágica, es como si ese objeto de cristal transparente y frío cobrara vida al circo.

-Pero los que le van a dar vida al circo son los artistas.

-Pero ese objeto, no es una simple estatua, es más que eso.

-Bueno, te creeré cuando lo vea

-Esplendido, y por cierto ¿Cuándo iniciara el circo?

-Mañana

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lumpy con los ojos abiertos

-Sí, tengo programado que para mañana

-Pero como va llegar un enorme circo de aquí- señalando su ubicación actual- hasta aquí- señalando donde se había dicho antes.

-No lo sé, pero la maga, Fionna, dijo que ella se encargaría de transportarlo.

-Está bien, me pregunto como

-Dijo ella, que un mago nunca revela sus secretos- dijo sonriendo

-Al parecer es buena respuesta

-Lo sé- dijo con un tono de ironía

-Es hermosa verdad- dijo al fin Lumpy

-Lo es- dijo Gumball sonriendo

-Aun eres joven para estar con ella

-No- dijo mirándolo- No tengo tiempo para el romance y aparte, ella es muy chica para mi

-Como tú veas

-Bueno será mejor que prosigamos con el proyecto

-Con cuerdo contigo mi querido camarada

Mientras ellos hablaban acerca del circo y nuevamente de la estatua, atrás de la puerta, Marshall se limitaba a escuchar.

-Creo que eso me servirá

* * *

Todo estaba preparado para empezar con el gran proyecto, las carpas rojas con negro se encontraban en el verde pasto de aquella mañana, al igual que varios fierros regados. Era un día soleado en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra donde se habían colocado varios carteles regados diciendo:

La gran aventura  
Abre al atardecer y cierra al amanecer  
Propetario: Gumball Bubblegum.

Todo el pueblo que intrigado al ver los carteles, pero les llamaba la atención de cómo un circo podría durar hasta la noche, ninguna de las personas comprendió de cómo llego un circo de noche a la mañana y en donde se localizaba, hasta que alguien del pueblo les digo la dirección, al instante todos voltearon y de un parpadeo a lo lejos vieron las carpas del circo.

Al llegar la dichosa noche, la gente estaba haciendo fila, niños, señoras, jóvenes, varias personas de edades diferentes esperando que se abrieran las carpas del aquel circo.

-¿Están todos listos?- dijo Gumball atrás de unas carpas

-Si- dijeron todos en un unisonó

-Ok, que todo esto de inicio.

En ese instante las carpas se abren dejando entrar a la gente, al entrar la gente vio varias butacas colocadas en forma circular donde el centro se aprecia un gran escenario, al colocarse la gente en orden, y que todo estuviera en orden y los lugares ocupados, atrás de las últimas butacas se encontraba Marshall para observar la escena conocida como la Iniciación.

-Buenas Noches- empezó a decir Gumball con un traje un rosa muy fuerte, con una camisa en blanco y un pedazo de tela color morado sobre su abdomen- Bienvenidos a la gran aventura, este circo será su aventura, una aventura que nunca olvidaran, una aventura que marcara su vida, como único acto que se presentara de apertura como muestra de la inauguración, este acto se conoce como La Iniciación.

Al decir eso, en ese instante se apagan las luces, al pasar alrededor de unos 30 segundo se visualiza una luz, color rosa pastel y en ese instante se ve la sombra de una mujer, su cabello rosa parecía estar rosando con el viento con un traje en rojo, aquella mujer hacia piruetas impresionantes en el aire, alcanzado cada una de los trapecios, todos estaban asombrados de que aquella dama hiciera todo en tan mágico con un poco luz, al acabar su última pirueta, colocándose arriba de uno de sus trapecios, en ese instante aparece un pedazo de tela roja en el techo, en medio del circo mientras de desenrollaba, aquella mujer brinco alcanzando aquel pedazo de tela realizando una clase de baile, jugando con ella, logrando que se moviera alrededor del circo, parecía que estaba volando, logrando ver el público de cerca, al dar una vuelta, la coloca en el centro nuevamente y la empieza a enrollar y cuando termina mete su mano adentro del remolino que acaba de hacer y en ese instante se apaga la luz logrando que se apreciara una luz dentro del remolino, al sacarlo era una antorcha, ella lentamente empieza a bajar hasta llegar a la punta, al estar en el suelo le prende fuego a la tela, haciendo que se perdiera de vista ya que el público quedo maravillado con lo que hizo, pero de repente al ver como el fuego se guiaba hacia arriba se visualiza una sombre de una mujer, con un vestido negro, elevando ambos brazos logrando que el fuego que se encontraba en la tela fuera directamente a sus palmas sin quemarla dejando notar su pelo rubio, en este instante coloca sus brazos en forma de cruz y aventara aquel fuego a sus lados y siendo desaparecida rápidamente pero aquel fuego que lanzo fue atrapado mostrando a una mujer y a un hombre, ambos pelirrojos con trajes rojos, y dando comienzo como una pelea por medio de varillas, aventándolas de un lado a otro siendo atrapadas para después el chavo colocara aquella varilla cerca de su boca haciendo que se viera una gran llamarada mientras la joven tomaba unas flechas y un arco que se encontraban escondidos en su traje empezara a lanzar cada una de las flechas pasando sobre la llamarada de su hermano, en lo cuál tenía que ser rápido, cada flecha rozaba con un aro que se encontraba alrededor del escenario logrando que se prendieran mostrando 4 aros, al acabar la llamarada se fueron acercando mostrando ambos unas pequeñas esferas una roja y otra negra lanzándolas hacia al suelo al mismo tiempo haciendo que saliera una nube de humo logrando desaparecerlos. En ese momento se ve la sombra de una mujer y poco a poco unos caninos se muestran, al desvanecer aquél humo se muestra una mujer de cabello negros con sus puntas moradas, su cabello con acaireles y sus ojos entre morados y grises, aquella mujer era la prima de Lumpy llamada Violeta, ella era la domadora de unos lobos, dos blancos y dos negros y poco a poco se vio como los lobos saltaban dentro de los círculos y como empezó a domarlos, y para finalizar un lobo cruzo el aro haciendo una pirueta pero al instante en que termino de pasarlo se apagaba y así hasta acabar con los otros 3 aros. Al estar nuevamente en la oscuridad una luz pero ahora blanca mostraba una mesa con un mantel negro y una mujer con una capa negra, poco a poco empezó a mostrar cada una de sus cartas al público y colocándolas sobre la mesa al tener al menos unas diez sobre la mesa pero las restantes las aventó por el aire y con la ayuda de la maga las mantuvo en el aire para después las cartas que se encontraban en la mesa se elevaran también, al tener todas las cartas en el aire las cartas empezaron a colocarse alrededor de aquella mujer formando una especie de esfera para protegerla pero de repente las cartas salen volando alrededor del escenario pero ahora ya no se veía la mesa y ni la dama, si no aquella se había mostrado con anterioridad, aquella rubia que llevaba una diadema con orejas de conejo y poco a poco las cartas fueron levantadas y siendo colocadas sobre su mano derecha, para que después verse como se quemaban pero se convertían en pequeñas mariposas de papel que volaban alrededor sin ningún rumbo fijo y cuando se juntaron en el centro en el aire se formo un fénix de fuego volando alrededor del circo para que finalizara cayendo sobre ella logrando que saliera humo y de repente el aviente se empezara a enfriar para ver donde se encontraba ella se aprecia una hermosa estatua de hielo, para que después se visualizara aquella mujer con el arcoíris empezara a brillar y salpicara agua, gracias al agua que fluía por debajo y a la magia de Fionna, se podía aprecia como un verdadero arcoíris, el joven con los brazos levantados salpicaba agua desde sus manos y era como si la trapecista de aquella estatua lograra tocar el arcoíris y el agua al mismo tiempo mientras era balanceada y los espectadores ahí reflejaban que podían tocar el rocío del agua. Toda la gente se puso de pie al ver aquel espectáculo y Gumball poco a poco empezó a bajar las escaleras que se encontraban entre cada sección de butacas, al estar en el centro del escenario junto al lado de la estatua, dijo estas palabras.

-Gracias por percibir aquel momento mágico, pero ese no es todo el circo- en ese momento se empiezan a visualizar 5 puertas alrededor del escenario- detrás de estas puertas se encuentran los artistas que lograron hacer este espectáculo tan mágico y lleno de fantasía, cada una de las puertas se encuentra el nombre del artista para que puedan admirar las demás cualidades que pueden realizar.

Y en ese momento se apaga la luz para que vuelva a prenderse y no encontrarse con el maestro de ceremonias, toda la gente empezó ver aquellas puertas, los letreros en tono negro con letras rojas que decían "La Trapecista" otra "La Domadora" otra "La Maga" así mencionando los artistas de aquella iniciación.

Marshall solo se limitaba a ver como aquella gente entraba a las puertas de los artistas, algunas personas no se decían por cual entrar.

-¿Te gusto el show?

-Si- volteando a ver a Gumball- Muy…especial

-Lo sé- volteando al escenario- al parecer, lo que comenzó una idea en una noche de verano se convirtió en los sueños e ilusiones de las personas

-Eso parece- mirando nuevamente a la gente

-¿Cuántos vinieron al circo?

-Fueron- checando una pequeña libreta negra- 746 personas, señor

-Esplendido, mañana puedes revisar las cuentas de cuanta ganancia obtuvimos

-Sí, señor

-Gracias y buenas noches- al decir eso se fue dirigiendo a la salida

Las personas que entraban con la trapecista se quedaron maravillados con su escenario, a que era una de las secciones más altas y grandes ahí observando las piruetas inimaginables que ella podía realizar; con la domadora un lugar de gran espacio con varios objetos para los trucos de aquellos animales que incapaces de domar pero al parecer aquella persona sí; en la sección de la adivina no era muy grande pero ni muy pequeño, varias telas de color morado, rojo, negro colgaban en esa sección alfombras de esos colores y un olor peculiar a incienso y una mesa de color negro, teniendo una gran fila en espera; en la habitación de los mellizos era rojo, un gran escenario con algunas velas a su alrededor para una iluminación más apropiada para su espectáculo; la de la maga era oscuro, un escenario mediano con una luz blanca y una tela delgada roja como adorno, Fionna no necesitaba mucho material ya que su único material era su magia y su público.

La gente maravillada de los espectáculos que dieron, ya casi amaneciendo todos se dispusieron ir a sus casas a descansar soñar con la magia que acaban de ver. Al igual, los artistas acomodaron todo para ir a descansar en sus respectivos cuartos para el espectáculo nocturno que les esperaba.

Fionna, acomodando su ropa en un pequeño baúl de negro pero a la vez revolviéndola por estar buscando su bata blanca para dormir, al encontrarla se quito el vestido que tenia pero al estar colocándose su bata para dormir escucho aquella voz tan familiar.

-Al parecer te decidiste por un circo

-Sí, estoy en un escenario trabajando, al igual que tu… madre

En ese momento aparece una pequeña gata de ojos azules con manchas cafés claros y pelaje blanco.

-Pero creí que trabajarías en un teatro como yo

-Es casi lo mismo

-Claro que no, en el teatro posees fama

-A mi no me interesa la fama, a mi me interesa mostrar mi talento

-Que desperdicio estás haciendo

Cake al bajar del baúl camino dirigiéndose a la cama.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste en California?

-Por si no lo recuerdas- en ese momento voltea a verla-Tú me abandonaste primero

Marshall se encontraba en la entrada del circo, inspeccionando que no hubiera una persona más, al ya no encontrar nadie, dispuso cerrarla, camino por aquel escenario hasta que se tomo con aquella fuente, se quedo admirándola y en un instante decidió tocarla. Su piel pudo sentir aquel frío que provenía del agua y vio aquella mujer que en sus manos expulsara un arcoíris; recordando como aquella maga hizo que ese arcoíris lograra aparecer.

-Fionna- se dijo para sí mismo

-Al parecer ya conociste tu oponente

Al voltear para ver quién era para encontrarse con Jake.

-Así parece- para volver a ver la fuente- Ella es fuerte

-No tanto como tú crees

-Ella sabe utilizar su magia con perfecta coordinación y…

-No es lo que crees

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mirándolo

-Al paso del tiempo comprendedoras

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto Marshall

-Claro- dijo Jake mirándolo

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de la competencia?-Pregunto Fionna

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces mi amor- dijo Cake

-Lo sé, pero no me las dicho muy claro- dijo Marshall

-Sé que es un reto de fuerza y precisión-dijo Fionna-pero…

-¿Para qué me va servir eso?- pregunto Marshall

-El objetivo- dijo Jake

-Del reto- dijo Cake

-Lo sabrás cuando más avance la competencia- diciendo en un unisonó Cake y Jake.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, encontrándose en su oficina Gumball feliz por el éxito que ha tenido su pequeña idea, viendo el total de dinero obtenido que hace unas horas atrás Marshall le enseño, y como tal felicidad hay que festejarla abriendo una botella de Champán, invito a Marshall a tomar un poco pero este lo rechazo, al parecer aun no tiene una buena relación con él, y como otra opción invito a su segundo camarada.

-Señor Gumball- dijo mentita abriendo la puerta

-Si- mientras daba un pequeño sorbo de su copa

-Ya llegó el joven Lumpy

-Hazlo pasar

Al entrar ambos se dieron un buen abrazo como buenos amigos que son.

-Mi camarada Lumpy, hoy festejaremos por el éxito del circo-mientras le servía su copa

-Me parece magnífico, llegó a tiempo a Londres-recibiendo su copa-Gracias

-Así es, no sé cómo Fionna logro hacer eso

-Es como habías dicho, un mago nunca revela sus secretos

-Jajaja, exacto mi querido Lumpy, salud por el buen comienzo

-Salud

* * *

Al pasar los meses, el circo emprendió la travesía de viajar por todo Europa, España, Austria, Portugal, Alemania, Escocia, Suecia, etc. Con ese viaje también iban las cartas de Marceline hacia Marshall.

Querido Marshall, la maga se la pasa encerrada en su sección  
al parecer está practicando, pero mantiene su puerta cerrada.  
Marshall… ¿Estas pensando en mí, como yo pienso en ti?

Querido Marshall, hoy tuvimos una reunión y la maga… Fionna  
propuso acerca de hacer más secciones, desde mi punto de vista  
se me hace absurdo, pero muchos aceptan su idea, pero bueno,  
solo soy una en contra de su idea, Marshall… Te extraño.

Marshall sé que no has contestado ninguna de mis cartas, sé que  
es por tanto trabajo que tienes halla en Irlanda, y que estas practicando  
para ganarle Fionna y que yo solo soy una simple espía que te ayuda,  
pero no puedo dejar en pensar en ti.

Marshall, al leer cada una de las cartas que recibía de Marceline, sentía que todo lo decía era totalmente innecesario, ya que no le proporcionaba ninguna información necesaria para su famosa competencia y lo más importante de su oponente.

* * *

Actualmente el circo se ubica en Italia, para más exactitud en Milán, pero para su desgracia, el buen clima no estaba favoreciendo, las nubes grises y el fuerte viento anunciaban una gran tormenta, por lo tanto colocaron un letrero negro con letras rojas:

_Lo sentimos,  
tuvimos que cerrar por el mal tiempo._

No deje de creer en sus sueños.

Ese día, los artistas al parecer lo tenían libre, así que varios se dispusieron a dar unas vueltas por las calles de la hermosa de la ciudad italiana, pero Fionna prefirió permanecer en su cuarto leyendo William Shakespeare, para ser más específicos "Un sueño en una noche de verano", pero al sentir mucho aire y el gran sonido del silencio decidió ir a un café para poder disfrutar más su libro, así que tomo su sombrilla de color negro.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Cake al estar acurrucada en su cama

-A dar un paseo

-Pero tienes…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Fionna se había marchado.

-Los jóvenes de ahora- dijo intrigada y volviendo colocar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo.

Al estar caminando sobre un camino de piedras aplanadas, y calles iluminadas, Fionna en busca de un buen café al estar cargando en una de sus manos el pequeño libro de color azul mientras con la otra su sombrilla para evitar mojarse su vestido verde olivo pero no funciono ya que en las orillas de su vestido quedo empapado. Para su suerte encontró el café ideal, dejando su sombrilla cerca de las demás sombrillas notando que había mucha gente en el lugar, al estar más adentro del lugar sintió que alguien la observaba pero al voltear atrás no encontraba nadie en peculiar, así que se adentro hacia el fondo para encontrarse con una persona conocida y al ver que no había lugares desocupados, no tuvo opción que acercarse a ella.

-¿Marceline, verdad?

Marceline al oír su nombre y ver la persona quien era quedo impactada.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso Fionna?

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero-dijo apenada- puedo sentarme aquí contigo

-Claro- dijo señalando la silla de enfrente

-Gracias- tomando asiento- ¿Qué te hizo venir por aquí?

-Estoy esperando a alguien

-Valla

-¿Disculpe va querer algo de tomar?- dijo una camarera

-Me puede traer un té por favor- dijo Fionna

-Muy bien

-Me trae otra copa de vino- dijo Marceline

-Entendido, y con permiso- marchándose

-Y a ti que te trajo hasta aquí

-Vine a leer un rato- mostrando su libro

-Interesante

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio para que aquellas dos jóvenes no se dirigieran la palabra, hasta que llego la camarera con sus respectivas bebidas.

-Gracias- dijeron en un unisonó

-Marceline- acabando de dar un sorbo de su té

-¿Si?- tomando un poco de su vino

-¿Traes tus cartas?

-Siempre las traigo, son mis compañeras, acaso… ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas?

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Por mí no, pero… la gente

-No te preocupes, les hare ilusionar que no van a ver tus cartas

-Ok- dijo no muy segura

En ese momento Marceline saco su mazo de cartas de una bolsa de tela color azul marino, empezando a barajearas y partiéndolas por la mitad.

-¿Cuál deseas?

Fionna tardo algunos segundos en cual elegir, entonces decidió por la de la derecha.

-Muy bien

Para que entonces volviera a barajearas y mostrara la primera carta llamada el trabajador, quedo intrigada al ver la primera carta, para su segunda carta quedo en shock, era los amantes así que decidió ir por la tercera y para su sorpresa era la lucha.

-Igual que Marshall- pensó Marceline

Al sacar la cuarta carta, su rostro torno un poco de duda, era una cuchilla ensangrentada tirada en un piso de piedra color morado y en el piso algunas manchas de sangre, esa carta se llamaba… el sacrificio.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunto Fionna.

-No lo sé con exactitud- mintió Marceline- al parecer te vas esforzar hasta el fatigarte por conseguir un amor.

-¿En serio?

-Si- dijo muy decidida

-Qué raro, bueno Marceline-dijo poniéndose de pie- Gracias por todo, regresaré al circo y espero que tu acompañante venga

-No hay de qué y gracias

Fionna dejo el dinero por su té y se limito a marcharse tomando su sombrilla. Al estar caminando por las calles de Milán noto algo raro, su ropa no estaba mojada como en un principio, ella paro de caminar por aquella calle iluminada, preguntándose el porqué no estaba mojada como hace unas horas, hasta que escucho una voz masculina.

-Disculpe señorita, al parecer tomo mi sombrilla

Al voltear para ver quién era, se topo con un joven de ojos verdes quien es sus brazos tenía una sombrilla que al parecer era la de ella.

-Perdoné, se parece bastante la mía.

-Al parecer si- dijo con un tono de ironía- Tome

En ese momento él tomo su sombrilla y le devolvió su sombrilla a Fionna, en ese momento Fionna sintió una sensación rara.

-Gracias- dijo ella y empezando a marcharse

-Disculpe otra vez señorita

-¿Si?- volteándolo a ver

-Perdón por si suena muy apresurado, pero deseo invitarle una copa de vino

-Oh, bueno… gracias pero tengo prisa, lo siento

En ese instante Fionna se limito a marcharse, al casi llegar a su camino, noto que su vestido estaba empapado de nuevo por lo que se detuvo para sentir el viento y las gotas de lluvia al rozar su rostro y sus cabellos rubios.

-He encontrado mi oponente- pensó Fionna

* * *

Al estar nuevamente en Irlanda, todos en el circo se mostraban descansando, pero para nuestra Bonnibel, se pondría sus mejores vestidos, que era uno rosa claro con holanes en blanco, su pelo en caireles en una cola del lado derecho, al estar lista se camino hacia la salida topándose con Fionna en una de las butacas.

-Fionna

-Si- mirándola

-¿Qué es lo piensas hacer?

-Creo que seguiré leyendo- mostrando el libro que tiene en sus manos

-Anda, te llevare a una cena

-¿Cena?

-Sí, anda, ponte algún vestido

-Pe…Pero

-Nada de peros- dijo obligándola de ponerla en pie

-Ok, en unos minuto regreso

Al pasar los minutos Fionna estuvo lista con un vestido azul cielo con algunos adornos en negro; Bonnibel y Fionna llegaron a un edificio al parecer gris, ya que era de noche. Bonnibel al tocar la puerta y ser recibida por la ama de llaves, al igual Fionna fue recibida, al entrar a la sala de estar Fionna se topa con aquel joven que se encontró en Milán, el secretario de Gumball, Marshall que se estuvieron viendo por algunos minutos pera después ver que se encontraban con Madame Simone, la que estuvo presente en su audición, los mellizos con los que trabaja, Gumball, el arquitecto del circo Lumpy, al convivir todos algunos momentos se dispusieron pasar al comedor y en lo les servía la comida comentaban acerca del circo.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo un hombre con traje, quien era Jake- tuve un "pequeño" problema

-No te preocupes, Jake, toma asiento

Fionna quedo impactada al ver aquel hombre, para que en ese instante cerrara su puño, recordando la cicatriz que le hizo cuando era pequeña, pero ella solo se limito escuchar a los demás invitados. En ese momento la comida fue servida y como siempre, esa comida era rara pero sabrosa que todos digerían. Tras una hora de plática llego la hora de postre pero antes de que la sirvieran, escucharon un fuerte portazo y como alguien entraba corriendo y llegaba a la zona del comedor dejando los invitados con caras de interrogación pero solo 3 personas con un rostro de asombro.

-Jake, no pienso quedarme así

Jake solo se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

-Te dije que te que…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir su oración, ya que vio como la joven de cabellos rubios se empezaba levantar.

-¿F… Finn?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que recibo reviews con sus criticas y observaciones positivas, negativas, tomatazos, globos con agua, huevos podridos, etc. Muchas gracias por leer, y el próximo capítulo se llama: El comienzo de una dulce agonía.

Como ya entre a la escuela y también voy a clases los sábados, se me complicara en escribir, pero procurare en escribir y subir en cada semana, y perdonen por si me llego a tardar.

¡Gracias por leer mi historia :D!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


	4. El comienzo de una dulce agonía

¡Hola!, disculpen por no haber actualizado el vieres, tuve algunos imprevistos y bueno hasta hoy tuve la oportunidad, ¡Perdón!, bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, se los agradezco ;_;. Hikari Sumeragi: gracias y yo también te extraño .

Todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito ._., ya que me costó trabajo pero es el que más me ha gustado :3

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward :D  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern n_n  
-La imagen es de Mizz-Chama -w-

Los para que lean y que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 4.- El comienzo de una dulce agonía.

Todos en el comedor quedaron sorprendidos, la cara de Finn de estar enojado a estar impactado. Jake y Marshall no comprendían que Fionna conociera a Finn, quien llevaba un pantalón gris claro con una camisa blanca, un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón y una corbata azul y sus cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás.

-¡Finn!- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo al mismo momento en que lloraba.

-Este…- dijo apenado y confuso- Lo sentimos por interrumpir- al decir eso aparto a Fionna de aquel abrazo- Pero tenemos que hablar, disfruten su velada.

Al concluir de hablar, Finn tomado de la mano de Fionna, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar para hablar.

-¿Eres la persona quien pienso que eres?

-Eso depende de quién piensas que soy- dijo ya más calmada

-Bueno- empezó a inspeccionarla de arriba abajo caminando alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te pareces mucho a ella- dijo sin prestarle mucho atención a lo que dijo la joven

-¿Cómo que me parezco a ella?

-Contéstame esta pregunta

-Te contestare cual sea tu pregunta.

-La persona que yo conocí- comenzando a caminar por la sala- ella y yo solíamos ir de aventura a unas tierras de caramelo- volteándola a ver-¿Cómo se llamaban aquellas tierras?

-Aquellas tierras se llamaban Aoa y nuestra tierra principal se llamaba el Dulce Reino.

En ese momento Fionna se sorprendió al sentir el calor de ese cuerpo que la separó hace 8 años.

-Te extrañe mucho Fi

-Yo igual Finn- correspondiendo el abrazo

-Bueno- separando aquel abrazo- ¿Qué fue lo que ha te pasado durante estos 8 años?

-Bueno, me llevaron con mamá

-¿Mamá?

-Si, Finn, me llevaron con aquella mujer que nos abandonó cuando ambos éramos pequeños.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?

-Ella esta bi… muerta Finn- desviando la mirada

-Al parecer nos volvió a abandonar

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Jake?- mirándolo e ignorando lo dicho

-Él fue quien me cuido

-¿Qué?

En ese momento Fionna toma las manos de Finn para mirar sus palmas, pero al verlas las encuentra limpias y sin ninguna cicatriz.

-Sucede algo Fionna

Fionna no respondía con su voz, solo se limito enseñar su palma derecha, mostrando su cicatriz.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Él- mientras resbalaba una lagrima sobre su mejilla

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tenía solo 5 años

-Pero… ese id…-desviando su mirada

-Finn

Nuevamente Finn vuelve su mirada hacia ella.

-Sabias…Sabias que él conoce a mamá

-¿Qué?

-Verdad que el mundo es pequeño… Finn

-Fi, no entiendo muchas cosas, pero ¿Por qué te hizo esa cicatriz?

-Solo te puedo decir que fue el comienzo de una dulce agonía.

-¡Finn!

En ese momento ambos jóvenes voltean para encontrarse con Jake.

-¿Porqué le hiciste eso a Fionna?- mientras le mostraba su palma justo cuando Fionna lloraba.

-Finn, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Con permiso a los dos, dejare que los dos hablen

Dicho eso, Fionna se suelta suavemente del agarre de Finn cruzando justo al lado de Jake.

-A él no lo metas en esto- Jake le dijo en un susurro justo cuando Fionna paso cerca de él.

Al ver como Fionna regresaba al comedor se dispusieron a continuar su plática en la biblioteca.

-Jake, dime ¿Cómo es que conociste a mi mamá?

-¿Tu mamá?

-Si, Fionna me dijo que tú conociste a mi mamá

-Así que eres el hijo de Cake, valla el mundo sí que es diminuto

-¿Qué?

-Finn- dijo acercándose a él colocando sus manos en sus hombros- Se que no puedo prohibirte que veas a tu hermana pero por ningún motivo te acerques aquel circo.- alejándose de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es por tu bien, Finn

-Pero Fionna pertenece ahí

-Por eso… aléjate de ese lugar- al decir eso empezó abrir la puerta

-Pero aún tengo varias preguntas que hacerte

-Se cuales son, pero no tengo la voz para contestarte- al decir eso se fue dirigiéndose al comedor.

Al estar todos ahí, incluyendo a Finn que se sentó a lado de Fionna hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Gumball rompió la tensión que se estaba formando.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si es tiempo del postre.

Y en ese momento los camareros aparecen sirviendo el postre, justo cuando Finn recibió al parecer un pastel, en ese instante iba tomar las cucharas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, pero se topó con una calidez volteando a ver los ojos ámbares de Rubí y en ese momento ambos jóvenes sintieron algo.

-Pe…Perdoné- dijo Finn dejando atrás su enojo.

-No… no hay de qué.

-Este…tenga- ofreciéndole una cuchara

-Gracias- sonriéndole amablemente.

Al parecer toda esa tención que se había formado se fue derrumbando en la hora del postre, el dulce sabor alivió los malos ratos. Para después todos convivieran en la sala, Finn y Rubí empezaron a agradarse, todos los demás seguían platicando en sus asuntos a excepción de Fionna que se encontraba sentada en un sofá rosa fuerte aun con marcas de sus lágrimas, Marshall solo se limitaba a mirar ya que tenía prohibido hablar con los invitados, él deseaba estar cerca de ella y saber el porqué de sus lágrimas y que conexión tiene con Finn pero en ese momento ve como Joás se le acerca a Fionna secando sus lágrimas. Marshall solo se limito apretar los puños y sentir una especie de rabia que hay en su interior así que solo se marcho.

-Joás, no es tu deber secar mi melancolía.

-Pero Fionna, no me agrada verte triste.

-Joás- viéndolo a los ojos- por favor… no lo hagas

-Fionna, todo el tiempo que llevo en conocerte he tratado de darte entender que me preocupo por ti

-…- bajando la mirada

-Fionna- tomando su mentón- desde el momento que te vi, algo dentro de mi cambio- mientras se empezaba acercar a sus labios- Fi… Yo…

En ese momento ella se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Fionna?

-Lo siento Joás- en ese momento lo ve- No creo en el amor.

En ese momento ella decide marcharse, todos en la fiesta solo ven como ella se marcha, Joás aun queda meditando en aquellas palabras que le clavaron en su corazón. Finn al ver como se marchaba su hermana decide ir por ella.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Finn- volteando a verlo

-Fionna, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Ni Jake ni tú me quieren hablar de aquello

-Finn, solo te puedo decir hasta ahora que pronto tendrás noticias de mi y que sabrás de la verdad.

-Pe…Pero

En ese momento solo sintió los labios de Fionna sobre su mejilla.

-Adiós Finn, pronto te volveré a ver.

En ese momento Fionna abrió la puerta para dejar atrás sus lágrimas, Finn solo se limito al ver como aquella puerta de madera se cerraba por la corriente de aire, él solo bajo la mirada y se fue para continuar con aquella velada. Al marcharse se dejo ver la figura de un hombre con ojos verdes, que al parecer todo el tiempo estuvo viendo aquella escena.

* * *

Tras ver pasado ya un año de aquel encuentro, Fionna por medio de cartas se mantenía en contacto con Finn, al igual que Rubí siendo más unida a él que su hermano, cosa que a Joás no le agrado. Marceline aun mantenía contacto con Marshall pero el se volvía muy indiferente y distante con ella, actualmente el circo se ubica en Alemania, donde por casualidad se encontraba Lumpy.

-¿Y cómo va el circo, Fionna?- mientras tomaba una taza de té

-Bien, al parecer la persona que lo cuida, la mantiene bien

Ambos se encontraban en algunas butacas traseras del circo, en ese momento Fionna era la única persona que se encontraba ahí en la mañana, ya que los demás decidieron dar una vuelta.

-Se nota- con un tono de carisma

-Señor Lumpy

-Dime solo Lumpy

-Bueno…Lumpy

-Sí, señorita Fionna

-Bueno sé que esto suena algo imprudente, ¿me podría ayudar en la construcción de dos carpas nuevas?

-Y a qué se debe eso

-Si, como vera, el público ama lo que hacemos, pero deseo que tengan un lugar para que descansen y para soñar.

-Fionna, con mucho gusto, acepto ayudarle.

-Gracias- sonriéndole

En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a compartir ideas, tanto la magia de Fionna como la creatividad de Lumpy lograron a hacer unas de las carpas más maravillosa. De la noche a la mañana, con la ayuda de Fionna montaron las nuevas dos carpas, una llamaba "El algodón de los sueños" que era un lugar rosa claro, mediano, la carpa tenía una decoración rosa con algunas nubes difuminadas, el suelo era de algodón, en el cuál era posible saltar ahí y comerlo, era un lugar para que las personas olvidaran sus problemas y admiraran como la vida si puede ser de color rosa. La siguiente carpa se llama "El lago de la esperanza" que era un lugar chico, pero en su interior había un inmenso lago, el fondo era negro con pequeñas luces que disimulaban estrellas, en el cuál en la entraba se encontraba una caja de velas pequeñas y alrededor de ellas un puñado de hojas grandes tiradas, Fionna al estar ahí tomo la primera vela, al igual tomo la primera hoja que se encontró, acerco su vela cerca de la antorcha que se encontraba en el extremo del lago para después poder hincarse, al cerrar sus ojos pidió un deseo al estar listo beso el cuerpo de la vela, al estar todo listo coloco la vela sobre la hoja para que después vagara por el pequeño lago, a levantarse Fionna se limito a irse de ese lugar, al estar afuera la vela como por arte de magia cambio su color blanco a un azul celeste.

Esas carpas fueron un éxito, poco a poco la oscuridad que invadía aquel lago se fue tornando de luces de esperanza. El circo ahora se encuentra nuevamente en Londres, Marshall tuvo la oportunidad de poder entrar para admirar más de cerca el circo, al estar cerca de las puertas iba a entrar en una en peculiar, en la de aquella rubio, al punto de abrirla sintió como alguien por la parte trasera llegó para darle un abrazo.

-Marcy

-Hola Marshall, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este… vine a supervisar el circo-separando el abrazo para quedar enfrente de ella

-¿Eh?

-Gumball me lo pidió

-Ah bueno, todo sigue en orden, aunque hay dos carpas nuevas.

-¿Dos carpas nuevas?

-Sí, con gusto te las enseño

Solo caminaron algunos metros para encontrarse con dos puertas, Marshall solo se limito a leer los letreros, entro el que dice el algodón de los sueños, y le pareció muy rosado pero se sintió relajado a la vez, no duro bastante ahí adentro sí que continuo con el otro, al entrar ver varias velas en el lago se sintió… distinto.

-Marceline- se escucho la voz de una mujer a lo lejos

-Perdona Marshall, Madame Simone me llama, en un rato vuelvo

-Si… no te preocupes- dijo sin tomarle importancia.

Marshall tomo una vela, mientras se acercaba a aquella antorcha para prender fuego a su vela blanca, al ver su reflejo en el lago, cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo y dándole un beso al cuerpo de la vela, al abrir sus ojos tomo la hoja más cercana que encontró para después hincarse y colocarla en el lago para después dejara que se uniera a las demás velas, solo se dirigió a la salida de la puerta y volteando a ver por última vez aquel lago y marcharse para estar con Marceline. Al momento en que se marcho su vela empezó a navegar entre las demás vela blancas que ahí había para que después chocara con una vela azul y su color blanco tornara a ser rojo, y ambas velas se encuentran juntas a un lado de otra.

* * *

Finn se encontraba en una calle en la vieja ciudad de Londres, tenía una cara de impaciencia ya que no soportaba sin poder verla otro día más. A lo lejos ve una joven con un vestido rojo con anaranjado acercándose.

-Pensé que no ibas a decir- dijo Finn

-Lamento por el retrazo

-No te preocupes- sonriéndole dulcemente- A donde desear ir, my lady.

-Donde usted deseé, my lord

Así que Rubí engancho su brazo con la de él, caminando por las calles de Londres, ambos jóvenes iban platicando y riendo por las cosas que decían, al dar las 6 de la tarde decidieron ir a un café para descansar después de un recorrido.

Al estar ambos sentados cerca de una ventana con el paisaje a un parque, tomando dos tazas de café.

-Finn ¿Sucede algo? Has estado muy callado desde que entramos al café.

-¿Qué me puedes decir del circo?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sé que es un lugar mágico y que a la gente le encanta y…

-¿Qué es lo que oculta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jake y Fionna me ocultan algo y tiene que ver con el circo, como si algo va suceder.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Rubí, algo se oculta en "La gran aventura"

* * *

Marshall se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, llenando algunos papeles del circo hasta que un joven interrumpió su trabajo.

-Buenos días Marshall

Marshall solo dejo su trabajo pata ver quien lo llamaba.

-Lumpy, buenos días ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Si se encontrara Gumball en su oficina

-Lo siento, tuvo que salir

-Bueno, más al rato regreso, gracias- al terminar de decir eso se alejo del escritorio.

-¡Esperé Lumpy!

-¿Qué pasa Marshall?-Deteniéndose para mirarlo

-Usted creo aquellas dos nuevas carpas

-Bueno crear, crear no, la persona que las creo fue Fionna

-¿Fionna?

-Sí, una joven muy talentosa y muy bella

-Este…- colocando su mano atrás de la cabeza y con una ligera coloración en sus mejillas-Quería decirte que si podrías ayudarme con dos carpas que tengo en mente.

-Con mucho gusto Marshall, ¿Por qué el interés?

-Como soy uno de los administradores del circo, creo que debe tener más atracciones.

-Eso es una buena observación, cuáles son tus ideas

Marshall comento sobre algunas ideas vagas que tenía en mente, pero Lumpy a todo lo que decía le gustaba cada vez más y se mantuvo atento escuchándolo.

-¿Entonces me ayudara?

-Con mucho gusto, y creo que también un buen amigo mío.

En ese momento Lumpy saca una tarjeta y se la entrega.

-Él te podrá ayudar con tu segunda carpa.

-Muchas gracias Lumpy.

-De nada

En ese momento Lumpy siguió su camino y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando solo Marshall con aquella tarjeta.

-Simon Petrikov- dijo Marshall al leer la tarjeta.

* * *

Siendo ya la noche, Finn y Rubí iban caminando en el parque.

-Rubí, se me olvidaba debes estar en el circo

-Por esta noche no, mi hermano me dijo que prefería hacer el acto él solo.

-Eso te quita de mucha responsabilidad, jeje

-Jeje, ni tanto

Continuaron caminando hasta que sintieron unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

-Finn

-¿Sucede algo?

-Te ayudare

-¿Eh?

-Te ayudare a descubrir que es lo que sucede en el circo

-No es necesario que lo hagas

-Lo es para mí

Finn sin comprender que sucedía se quedo pasmado y justo ese momento Rubí se le acerco tímidamente hasta rebasar su espacio personal y quedar los muy juntos.

-Finn…

Justo ese momento Finn no pudo resistir más y probo aquellos labios que deseaba probar desde hace mucho, ambos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo su amor bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Simon se encontraba en camino a Francia, tras recibir un telegrama de Lumpy. Simon se encontraba emocionado al ver nuevamente su obra maestra. Al llegar a Maraucourt antes del que el sol saliera se dedico admirar la belleza del lugar, una ciudad hermosa, con gente amable y tranquila, un lugar muy cálido en vez de su país natal. Simon decidió dar una pequeña vuelta, a visitar los lugares turísticos de ahí, donde son famosos los quesos que eran exquisitos y los mitos eran ciertos, no dejaba de probar los quesos, al ver que es un poco más del medio día decidió ir a la dirección de que aquel joven le había enviado. Al caminar un par de kilómetros afuera de aquel pueblo se encuentra con las enormes carpas con franjas rojas y negras.

-Aquí es- se dijo para sí mismo

Al entrar se encuentra con el gran escenario y ahí vio su preciosa estatua, decidió acercarse a él y al admirarla de cerca, vio que estaba en perfectas condiciones por lo que soltó una sonrisa para sí misma. Tras acabar de admirar su obra decidió hacer su próxima gran obra, empezando a caminar hacia las puertas observando los nombres y vio uno que le llamaba la atención que se llama "La armonía musical" y al entrar vio varios tambores gigantes en el piso, pero no eran tambores si no trampolines, decidió subirse uno y empezó a brincar dando el sonido de un tambor y decidió ir a otro obteniendo un sonido más agudo pero en cada brinco daba luces en cada tambor y pero en su fondo negro al sonar brilla una guitarra. Al dejar de brincar decidió ir al fin al trabajo que era la puerta de al lado conocida como "El jardín del conejo blanco" y al entrar solo encontró un lugar vacio sin ninguna expresión.

-A trabajar

Y así fue como comenzó a trabajar. Al pasar ya las horas dando casi el atardecer siendo casi la hora de abrir el circo, Fionna ya vestida con su vestido rojo y de una coleta con un moño negro, se percato que había mucho ruido en aquella nueva parca, y así ella decidió entrar encontrándose con que ya no era más una aburrida parca si no era toda blanca y en el piso se encontraba nieve y en medio de ella un árbol de hielo mostrando sus ramas desnudas y viendo como aquel hombre terminaba los últimos detalles.

-Es hermoso

-Gracias- quitándose una especies de gafas para protegerlo del hielo.

Fionna se quedo admirando este lugar, al sentir el frío de la nieve sobre sus manos ocasionando que una lágrima fugaz se desplazara sobre su mejilla.

-Finn…

-¿Finn?

-Oh- dijo limpiando su lágrima- disculpe recordé aquel invierno que pase junto con mi hermano… aquel último invierno- bajando la mirada

-¿No lo ha visto?

-Si…y no, pero estamos en contacto-dijo sonriendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso-sonriendo también

-Y… ¿Quién es él creador de esta maravillosa carpa?

-Bueno, el joven Lumpy me envió un telegrama de que tenía una pequeña tarea para mí, que a favor de un amigo y justo el día en que me iba me llego una carta con la descripción de la carpa y la ubicación del circo.

Eso último sorprendió a Fionna, ya que el circo se mueve sin tener un rumbo fijo hasta el último momento.

-Y- continuo Simon- al parecer el creador de esta carpa se llama Marshall

-¿Marshall?

-¡Simon!

Al escuchar aquel grito voltearon para encontrarse con Marceline.

-¡Marcy!

Justo en ese momento Simon recibió un abrazo de Marceline.

-¿Se conocen?

-Si- dijo Marceline separando de aquel abrazo- él me cuido en mi infancia, cuando mi papá murió él estuvo para mí.

-Marcy, niña traviesa ¿Dónde has estado?

-Viajando por el mundo

-Lo que siempre quisiste verdad

-Si-sonriendo- tengo muchas cosas que contarte Simon

-Siempre estaré para escuchar tus travesuras

-Jajajaja, no son travesuras

-Perdón por interrumpir-empezó decir Fionna- es casi la hora de que abriremos

-Oh- dijo Marceline- acabando el show platicaremos tú y yo

-Me parece perfecto- en ese momento se acerca a Marceline para depositar un beso en su frente- Te quiero pequeña

Marceline al estar apenada solo se limito decir-Yo igual Simon.

Aquellos dos salieron de aquel lugar dejando a Fionna pensativa...

-Marshall…

* * *

Al pasar dos años, Gumball decide rehacer una nueva reunión en su lujosa casa, todos se encontraban en la casa, incluyendo Fionna quien vestía en un vestido gris que le marcaba bien la figura de su cuerpo, ya que ese vestido fue hecho por Madame Simone, al llegar al comedor todos ansiaban la cena pero al parecer Jake ni Finn van a poder ir, en lo que produjo una cara triste a Fionna y a Rubí.

-Parece que alguien no te deja de ver- dijo Madame que se encontraba a lado de Fionna.

En ese momento Fionna y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Marshall.

-De seguro es por la belleza de vestido que me hizo.

-Yo no estaría segura del vestido, si no de la persona que lo aporta.

Al acabar la cena y el postre todos se dispusieron a pasar a la sala un rato, al ver transcurrido alrededor de 2 horas, los invitados ya se habían ido a excepción de una persona.

-Donde lo deje- se dijo Fionna buscando entre las sillas del comedor.

Fionna comenzó a buscar su capa blanca en la sala incluyendo en la biblioteca pero sin ningún resultado, resignada se acerca a la puerta y al punto de abrirla escucha.

-Buscabas esto

Y en ese momento voltea para encontrarse con Marshall y ver que en su brazo derecho se encontraba su capa.

-¡Sí!- dijo contenta acercándose a él quedando cara a cara-Gracias

En ese momento Marshall decide colocarse su capa en sus desnudos hombros, pero al momento de colocarlo poco a poco la capa se desaparece para después aparecer en su brazo.

-Nuevamente gracias

Al decir eso Fionna decide irse pero en ese momento siente que alguien le toma la mano y ella voltea para encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas.

-Perdona-empezó a decir Marshall algo sonrojado- Quería saber si aceptarías la copa que te propuse en Milán

-Este…- dijo dudosamente…-Acepto

Al entrar al comedor y ver todo recogido en tan poco tiempo, Fionna quedo sorprendida, mientras Marshall sacaba uno de los mejores vinos del mundo y dos copas de vidrio.

-¿Gumball donde se encuentra?

-En su laboratorio- dijo mientras servía el vino sobre las copas

-A esta hora

-Así es todo el tiempo- mientras le entregaba la copa.

-Gracias

Al pasar unos minutos de silencio, Fionna decide romperlo.

-¿Cómo logras estar en contacto con el circo?

-Por medio de la estatua de hielo, ya que no puedo ir con el circo por el trabajo con Gumball que mantengo aquí.

-¿Cómo fue que obtuviste empleo con Gumball?

-Digamos que fue algo gracioso, cuando fui a lo que era mi entrevista de trabajo, en mi curriculum era tocar la guitarra y la magia, pero no quería decir magia, me tacharía de raro, así que lo hechice para que me aceptara y ahora me vez trabajando para él

-Eso es muy intenso-soltando una pequeña risa

-Te puedo hacer otra pregunta

-Por supuesto

-¿Y cómo logras estar conectado a la estatua?-pregunto intrigada

-Al primer momento que la toque, instale una especie de rastreador para saber en dónde se dirige

-Y así es como estas en todos mis actos en cualquier parte que vamos

-Si-dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo logras mover el circo tan rápidamente?

-Por medio de un tren- sonriendo también.

-¿En serio?, como lo logras para mover un circo tan grande

-Por magia por supuesto

-Oh claro, tu madre fue una de las mejores

-Si-bajando la mirada

-Perdón por tocar el tema

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre al dolor

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi madre me abandono cuando solo era una bebe, por lo tanto solo quedaba mi padre y mi hermano Finn

-Así que Finn es tu hermano, que alivio

-Jeje, si, pero al morir mi padre cuando tenía 5 años, según los investigadores fue por borracho pero yo se que se mato, por la falta de amor que mi madre le dio, y gracias a eso me separaron de Finn llevándolo con Jake y a mí me llevaron con mamá, ahí fue donde conocí la magia.

-Mi madre-empezó decir Marshall- me explotaba, ella me hacia pedir limosna en la calles de Londres, pero al fallecer por pulmonía no me quedaba que mi único hogar eran las frías calles, tanto invierno como verano hacían frío al ocultarse el sol y no quedaba otra opción que dormir en cajas de cartón, pero recuerdo que al estar pidiendo, Jake extendió su mano y ahí fue como me dio calor de un hogar y conocí a Finn, es como mi mejor amigo jugábamos todo el tiempo a excepción en las noches, Jake me hacia leer varios libros y cuando tenía 12 años, conocí tu madre Fionna.

-¿Conociste a mi mamá?

-Si, Jake me dijo que era una vieja amiga y fue muy amable al principio pero hasta que me dijo que mostrara mi palma derecha y empezó todo como un cosquilleo para después empezar con un dolor inimaginable dejándome esta horrible cicatriz- justo ese momento le muestra su cicatriz.

Fionna sin poder creer, dejo su copa sobre la mesa, mostrándole su cicatriz a Marshall.

-Son iguales- dijo Fionna

-Al parecer si estamos unidos…

-A un terrible dolor- concluyo Fionna.

Justo ese momento Marshall deja su copa a lado de la de ella para estar frente de ella a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Solo tú conoces la cura de tu dolor.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo?

-Con una mirada de que me tienen miedo o me quieren besar.

-Solo te puedo decir que no te tengo miedo.

Y en ese momento Marshall empieza acercarse poco a poco a ella, pero Fionna se quita con la mirada al piso.

-Lo siento, no creo en el amor, no pienso sufrir como mi padre lo hizo por mi madre.

-Al parecer tu madre pudo ser una gran maga pero no en el amor.

-Marshall… mi madre no está muerta

-¿Qué?

-Aquella noche solo quería tener una plática con ella pero al entrar ella parecía obsesionada con la vida eterna, así que consulto varios libros de hechicería y brujería, llenando su impecable recamara de pociones y bebidas raras pero el resulto fue que la convirtió en un gato, cuya solución no hay, ni siquiera la magia más poderosa lo cura, y la única solución fue fingir su muerte y crear un falso funeral, cosa que me fue fácil.

-Te puedo decir que hiciste una gran hazaña

-Gracias

-Para estar más parejos, tú me contaste algo, así que yo te contare, aquel día de la iniciación ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si

-Escogí aquella ciudad, porque fue donde nací, Gumball no sabía donde iniciar y al sentir la necesidad de ir a mis tierras fue…

-Una excelente decisión.

-¿Eh?

-Ese lugar es muy bello

-Fionna…

-Si- volteando a verlo

-Conoces ya la casa Bubblegum

-No

-Deseas que te de un ligero recorrido

-Haces eso con todos los invitados de tu jefe

-No

-Bueno… vamos

Marshall le mostro la biblioteca, aunque ella ya la conocía, parte de la cocina, la oficina de Gumball, donde los dos opinaron que era muy rosado para un hombre, su oficina para después llegar al cuarto de juegos personal de Gumball. Al entrar Fionna quedo impactada al ver la colección de espadas que tenia y una rosa de cristal fue su preferida.

-Es hermoso-admirando las espadas

-Fionna… ¿Cuándo supiste que yo era tu oponente?

-En Milán- volteando a verlo-Lo supe al ver tu sombrilla se encontraba en un hechizo, eso fue muy ingenioso.

-Debí suponerlo, jeje

-¿Cuándo supiste tu de mi?

-El día de tu audición

-Creo que yo igual debí darme cuenta, que tonta

-Ingenua… ¿Qué sabes tú de la competencia?

-Muy poco, solo sé que es una competencia de fuerza y precisión

-Estamos en las mismas, no comprendo aun el objetivo de este juego tan absurdo

-Igual yo

Justo ese momento, Marshall se quita el saco que posee colocándolo sobre el sofá y se acerca a una mesa y saca un juego de naipes.

-¿Vas a jugar?

-No precisamente

Y en ese momento Marshall avienta las cartas sobre una mesa de Póker para después, elige un dos de tréboles y justo en ese instante la quema y cambia de forma mostrando al rey de corazones, Fionna comprendiendo lo que quiere decir, deja su capa justo al lado del saco de él, y se coloca justo a su lado elevando un cinco de diamantes haciéndolo romper a la mitad y que de pronto se desapareciera y justo después Fionna coloca su mano atrás de la oreja de Marshall sacando una reina de corazones colocándola sobre el rey.

-Eres muy buena

-Gracias, tu igual

-Pero has visto muy poco de lo yo realizo.

-Pero sé que eres bueno

-Mi entrenamiento solo consistió en leer y escribir y muy poca practica

-Me hubiera gustado leer más que hacerme esos moretones

-No comprendo lo que dices.

En ese momento, Fionna se acerca a la colección de espadas, tomando aquella rosa para después regresar con Marshall y poder encajar la espada sobre su brazo logrando que se le quebrara el hueso, Marshall solo quedo en shock al ver aquel acto, Fionna lentamente fue sacando aquella espada teniendo una respiración lenta y al estar completamente afuera vio como su brazo se fue recuperando hasta quedar como estaba antes, incluso aquella espada ensangrentada quedo como si nunca la hubieran tocado.

-Si nuestra competencia es frente a frente, tú ganarías- dijo Marshall

-No lo siento tanto así- dijo mirando sus ojos mientras sonríe.

-¿Por qué?

-Presentimiento puede ser…

-Bueno… aún hay un lugar que podría gustarte

-Vamos

Al dejar la espada en su lugar, ambos se dirigieron a una especie de cuarto, pero no había más que papeles adentro pero muy en el fondo se encontraba una ventana, al abrirla se encontraba un balcón

-Pasa- dijo Marshall

Al estar en el balcón Fionna quedo maravillada con ver un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, con una iluminación para una mejor precisión y un pequeño lago en el que se reflejaba la luna llena.

-Es… precioso

-Lo sé, aquí vengo a relajarme.

-Es como la carpa del algodón de los sueños, lo hice para que la gente olvidara sus problemas y viera como la vida puede ser más dulce, pero esto no tiene precio.

-Lo sé, es casi parecido al lago de la esperanza

-¿Has estado ahí?- dijo mirándolo

-Sí, pedí mi deseo hace algún tiempo

-¿Y se te cumplió?

-Aún no

-Espero que se cumpla

-Eso igual espero yo

-¿Cuál es tu carpa favorito?

-Puedes decir que es raro pero sin duda es la tuya.

-¿Por qué? No lo veo nada en especial

-Pero en la tuya es más mágica que todas las demás y me identifico contigo y tus actos

-Gracias por tus halagos

-No hay de que agradecer, y… ¿Para ti cuál es tu favorita?

-Sin duda, el jardín del conejo blanco, aunque sea de nieve siento el calor ahí, una pasividad y la belleza del invierno que puede lograr en un espacio cerrado.

-La hice en pensar en ti cuando cambiaste tu capa en un conejo blanco

-Así que tú la creaste

-Si, al igual que la armonía musical, pero esa fue como un pequeño juego mío.

-Y la razón por las que las hiciste fue…

-Fue porque tenía ganas de tener algo mío en el circo y como tú tienes tus dos carpas y me pregunte por que yo no.

-Mmm…

En ese momento Fionna sintió frío en sus brazos y Marshall al notar eso, en un momento Fionna se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de él pero sintió una sensación rara por lo que lo alejo de él.

-Perdón-dijo la joven- no estoy acostumbraba a que me toquen.

-No te preocupes, ¿Quieres que te muestre mi lugar de inspiración?

-Por supuesto.

Así que caminaron por varios pasillos y subieron por varias escaleras hasta que al llegar al final de una escalera se encontraba una puerta algo vieja, al abrirla Fionna se encuentra en la azotea del edificio teniendo un panorama de la ciudad de Dublín.

-Comprendo que esto sea tu inspiración.

-Aquí suelo en pensar en mis ideas y mis sueños.- recargándose en el barandal de metal

-Yo igual vendría aquí a recordar aquello sueños que tenia de pequeña- colocando sus manos en el barandal- recuerdo que uno de ellos era con viajar por el mundo, y que ahorita estoy logrando pero aquel sueño era un viaje de aventuras con mi hermano, el siendo un gran guerrero y yo una gran maga.

Marshall solo se limitaba a mirarla y como el viento rozaba con sus cabellos y para después mirar sus manos teniendo un deseo de poder tocarlas, pero se limitaba al no querer estropear aquellos lazos que están uniendo apenas.

-¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

-Ser una persona libre

Justo ese momento ve como Fionna siente otro escalofrió así que nuevamente sin pensarlo la vuelve a abrazar dejando impactada a Fionna, pero ella ahora no se quita sí que se le hace muy acogedor, sintiendo su calor y poder oler un perfume tan fresco y dulce y oír los latidos de su corazón.

-Yo estaré ahí para protegerte-dijo Marshall

-No tienes porque decirme- dijo con una coloración en sus mejillas y en ese momento se miran a los ojos- Gracias por ese recorrido y por ser tan sincero conmigo.

-No hay de qué

-Yo digo que si- justo ese momento Fionna le da un beso en su mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

Marshall impactado solo vio como se iba, al pasar algunos minutos Marshall llega al cuarto de juegos por su saco donde se encuentra su saco pero arriba de ella la capa de Fionna.

-Al parecer te volveré a ver.

* * *

Al pasar dos años, el circo se hizo muy popular por el mundo, dejando a varias personas maravilladas con su show y como cada vez fue creciendo el circo obteniendo más carpas y el equipo fue aumentando con algunos malabaristas que lograban hasta con 8 objetos de distintos tamaños, unos jóvenes que hacían lucha con espadas con técnicas impresionantes pero sin resultar heridos. El circo recorrió todo Europa por mucho tiempo, así que viajaron por América recodando viejos tiempo Fionna y entre aquellos momentos los que paso junto con su hermano, incluso viajaron por latín América, conociendo que la gente de ahí era muy amable. Tras acabar su tour regresaron a Irlanda a un pequeño descanso, donde todos dieron una vuelta.

En la casa Bubblegum, Gumball se encontraba en su oficina trabajando y checando algunos informes.

-Disculpe Gumball

-¿Qué paso Marshall?

-Podrías firmas estos papeles

-Por supuesto

Así que Marshall entro a la habitación para acercarse a su escritorio.

-Marshall… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto Gumball

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se creó el circo?- mientras firmaba los papeles

-Bueno, se empezó a planear hace 6 años pero desde que inicio, van a hacer 5 años dentro de 3 días.

-Ok… llama todo el personal

-Si- con alguna intriga-¿Para qué?

-Hay que festejar esos 5 años.

* * *

Al ser ya la tercera noche, la casa Bubblegum no parecía ya una casa, parecía un palacio, lleno de iluminación de cristal y el piso con alfombrado de color rojo y con rosas rojas en sus alrededores, el comedor tenía un gran candelabro de cristal y en el centro una estatua de hielo con el circo y de bajo decía 5 años, un mantel blanco que en las extremidades parecía que se desvanecía y los utensilios eran de cristal.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, Gumball tenía un traje clásico negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata rosa pastel; Bonibell tenía un hermoso vestido rosa que en la parte inferior poseía varias telas en pliegues mostrando un encaje café claro, y en su top tenía en su alrededor de ese mismo encaje como adorno y su cabello en caireles tomados en una especie de chongo. Los empleados de ahí tenían que vestir formalmente, las mujeres con un vestido negro sencillo y los hombres igual más que con una corbata roja, teniendo las ordenes especificas de Gumball… no hablar con los invitados. Madame Simone poseía un vestido gris que le relucía bastante bien con su cabello en un chongo muy elegante; Lumpy y Violeta llegaron juntos, Lumpy en un traje blanco con una camisa morada y una corbata entre azul y morado; Violeta tenía un vestido en morado con encaje en negro, siendo sencillo por la parte de adelante pero en la parte atrás estaba su espalda descubierta solo se podía apreciar un par de listones entre cruzados y su cabello en un caleta del lado derecho y unos guantes de encaje negro; los siguientes en llegar fueron los hermanos Flama, Joás tenía un traje en color gris oscuro y una camisa rojo y una corbata del mismo tono que su traje y su cabello estaba peinada hacia atrás; Rubí tenía un vestido en tonos anaranjados con amarillo en varios tipos de tela y en la parte superior es rojo con algunas piedras en rojo como decoración y una especie de trenza tenía el comienzo de cabellera dejándola como una diadema dejando su demás cabello lo tenía suelto, la siguiente en llegar es Fionna, su cabello rubio lo tenía suelto con algunos chinos en las puntas, tenía un vestido azul cielo donde su corsé se apreciaba como algunos listones blancos entrecruzados, mostrando la gran figura que posee y en la parte inferior tiene dos pliegues de la misma tela y en la punta encaje blando, las mangas eran de tela muy delgada y floja y el mitad se encontraban abiertas mostrando algo de ambos brazos llegando hasta la mitad del brazo. Joás, Gumball y Marshall se maravillaron por lo hermosa que se veía; al paso de unos minutos entra una joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba sujetado por una especie de chongo flojo con algunos mechones sueltos, un vestido morado con algunas telas en azul marino, en su corsé con detalles de perlas a su alrededor moldeando perfectamente la figura de la adivina, y poco a poco se fue integrando el elenco del circo, incluso Simón fue invitado por las maravillosas estatuas que hacía y de forma inesperada formo parte del circo, llevando un traje blanco con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, haciéndolo lucir más pálido de lo que parece.

Todos al estar todos reunidos en el comedor para la cena, justo al momento en servir llegan Jake en un traje negro con una camisa amarilla y una corbata negra y Finn en un pantalón de vestir blanco, con una camisa azul marino y un chaleco blanco con detalles en plateado. Al ver este último Fionna y Rubí sacaron una sonrisa de felicidad de volver a verlo.

-Al estar todos reunidos- empezó decir Gumball al ver ya todos reunidos- Les quiero agradecer que esa idea que me surgió se haya convertido en el proyecto de mi vida y que gracias a ustedes se logro ese sueño, hoy se cumple ya 5 años desde que se inicio teniendo un gran éxito mundial y que espero que así continúe-alzando su copa- Salud

-Salud- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Al finalizar se dio inicio a la gran cena con comidas exquisitas y raras, obteniendo una buena comunicación entre todos. Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón del baile, para comenzar con el gran vals que comenzó con Gumball y Bonibell y así todos empezaron a bailar.

Fionna se encontraba sentada en una silla con tapiz de seda mientras tomaba su copa de vino, justo en ese momento sintió una mano toco su hombro volteando a ver los ojos azules de su hermano.

-¿Te place bailar conmigo?

-Por supuesto

Al estar en pista bailando los dos juntos, Rubí no podía dejar de mirarlos aun sabiendo que ellos dos son hermanos, al igual que Joás no dejaba de verla.

-¿Cómo has estado hermana?

-Bien… supongo y que hay contigo

-Nada interesante, solo ayudando a Jake con algunos asuntos

-Esos asuntos… ¿Me incluyen?

-No

-Me alegro-dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué significa tu cicatriz?- dijo al por fin su hermano

-Solo te puedo decir que esta cicatriz representa la unión de dos almas con un destino en común.

-¿Destino en común?

-Si… una competencia- al fin ella dijo

Al escuchar eso quedo asombrado, no podría imaginar a su hermana menor luchando y peor… muriendo.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, todo eso es un misterio incluyéndome

-Te ayudaré a resolverlo

-No Finn, eso no tiene que involucrarte

-Me involucrare para protegerte y no volver a perderte

Solo continuaron bailando por unos segundos cuando Finn volvió a preguntar.

-Y… ¿Ya sabes contra quién te vas a enfrentar?

-Si- justo en ese momento, Fionna a lo lejos ve los ojos verdes de Marshall y lo observa y cómo se aleja de aquél lugar.

-¿Quién?

-Es…

Justo ese momento llega Rubí, queriendo bailar con Finn, ya que ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que la canción había finalizado. Así que Fionna accedió la mano de Finn mientras ella se alejaba del salón. Al estar en un cuarto oscuro en que la luna se reflejaba iluminado, ella salió para estar un poco alejada de ahí hasta que sintió como una mano la jalo hacia un cuerpo que ella bien conocía y viendo sus ojos verdes.

-Sabes… aún no me acostumbro a esto- viendo sus ojos verdes

-Este fue con el color de vestido en que te conocí

-Fue una coincidencia, no tenía otro color de vestido para este tipo de fiesta.

-Oh el destino…

-De qué este hoy junto a ti

-Fionna, esto me recuerda a ti

Para qué el extendiera su mano como empezó salir una especie de rosa de cristal para después se transformara en una rosa de verdad.

-Esta preciosa- comento maravillada

Justo ese momento Marshall se le empieza acercar a su oído para susurrarle…

-No sabes cómo te he extrañado

Para después en ese momento el empiece a morder su oído dulcemente para después desplazarse a besar a su cuello logrando suspiros de la chica mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba los besos y el abrazo de aquel hombre con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero al momento de abrir los ojos, empuja a Marshall, dejándolo desconcertado.

-Buenas noches… Jake- dijo Fionna

-Buenas noches Fionna, me podrías permitir a tu acompañante un momento

-Por supuesto

Y en ese momento Fionna se aleja de ahí para ir de nuevo al salón de baile.

-Vamos a un lugar más seguro-dijo Jake con un tono de molesto.

Al estar en la oficina de Marshall, él solo observaba como su mentor caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- dijo Jake

-Jake… en que consiste bien esa competencia

-Ya te lo he dicho

-No lo suficiente- con un tono de desafío- cuando se acabara esa tonta competencia

-La última duro 20 años- volteándolo a ver

-¡Qué! No puedo mantener el circo en funcionamiento por 20 años

-Eso ya no es mi incumbencia, y si me permites, iré al dichoso baile.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

-Creo que escuchar eso, es una pena para ti, lo siento

-¡¿Por qué?!- dijo ya enojado- Esa estúpida competencia no me va a permitir alejarme de ella

-Marshall… para tu bien, será mejor que te olvides de ella

Marshall ya cansado de discutir sale furioso de ahí empujando la puerta y sin percatar que Marceline se encontraba oculta para poder escuchar todo lo necesario mientras una lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla.

* * *

Al estar en el salón todos bailando, Finn se encontraba recargado en la pared al tomar una copa de vino mientras esperaba a Rubí saliera del tocador, pero justo ese momento ve como una joven de cabellos negros y con un precioso vestido morado entra corriendo a l gran salón, para después enfocar más la mirada y ver que aquella joven de ojos azules se encontraba llorando para después perderse entre la gente.

-¿Quién es ella?

Y en ese momento ve como se acerca Rubí para poder continuar seguir bailando.

Fionna que se encontraba bailando con Lumpy y disfrutando aquel baile, para que al acabar la música ella seria arrebatada a la fuerza hacia aquel cuerpo en el que ella perdía el control, estando los dos bailando muy juntos solo admirándose los dos, ambos apenados por la cercanía de sus cuerpos sintiendo que era la única pareja bailando, un par de enamorados disfrutando la armonía de la música.

-Perdóname por si esto te parece muy apresurado, pero ya no resisto

-¿A qué…

Justo ese momento Fionna siente la calidez de los labios de Marshall, siendo ella atrapada por la pasión que desbordaba por él, pero ambos jóvenes no presenciaron que en ese momento, ellos eran el centro de atención.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado mucho, gracias por leer mi fanfic y el siguiente capítulo se llamará: La investigación más dolorosa.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, y como sabrán recibo reviews de todas las maneras, sus quejas o dudas, sus comentarios positivos como negativos, tomatazos, globos con agua, lo que sea.

Y perdonen la tardanza en subirlo, con eso que voy a clases los sábados, me quita mi fin de semana para escribir, pero poco a poco lo estoy escribiendo.

¡Los quiero!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


	5. La investigación más dolorosa

¡Hola!, disculpen la demora, recién lo acabo de terminar por mi falta de tiempo, pero ¡aquí esta!

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, se los agradezco muchísimo .! Y gracias por seguir mi historia, cada vez que leo sus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir continuándolo ;u;.

Todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje.

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward :D  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern n_n  
-La imagen es de Mizz-Chama -w-

Ya no los entretengo más y que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 5.- La investigación más dolorosa.

Ambos jóvenes demostrando su amor, un amor prohibido por medio de un beso tan puro y mágico, al escuchar el sonido de la música, sintiendo como la pasión que ambos guardaban brota como una flor en primavera.

Marshall al romper aquel beso por la falta de aire y solo admirar los ojos celestes de su amada enemiga y estar los dos perdidamente mirándose, pero en ese momento Marshall solo se marcha dejando a Fionna confundida pero justo en ese momento todo volvió a como estaba, como si nadie hubiera visto aquellos jóvenes enamorados.

-¿Por qué dejaste de bailar Fionna?-pregunto Lumpy

Justo ese momento Fionna coloca su mano rozando sus labios, ella sabía que ese beso fue real, lo que se limitó a mirar a Lumpy y justo cuando le iba a contestar sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su mano. Así que Lumpy la llevo hacia una silla y trayéndole una copa con agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…Gracias-mirándolo

-Deseas que me quede contigo

-No, disfruta el resto de la velada

-Como desees, recuerda que estoy aquí para ti- tomando la mano que hace unos momentos le empezó a dolor.

-Claro, muchas gracias Lumpy

Al ver como Lumpy se marchaba, Fionna bajo su mirada sintiendo como una lágrima fugaz resbalaba sobre su mejilla.

-Perdóname… Marshall

Al estar todos bailando siendo las 4 am, Finn y Rubí disfrutaban estar bailando juntos, ya que no podían encontrase con mucha frecuencia.

-Finn

-¿Qué paso Rubí?

-Como haremos para descubrir el secreto de aquel circo

-No lo sé

-Qué te parece si yo investigo en el interior del circo y tu desde su exterior

-Es lo que estaba pensando, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo

-Ya me involucraste- dijo con ironía

-Lo sé y me arrepiento de aquello, que tal si te sucede algo malo

-Finn- mirándolo- no me va a suceder nada malo

-¿Me lo prometes?- admirando sus ojos ámbar

-Te lo prometo mi amor

Justo en ese momento sellan su promesa con un beso de un amor lleno de esperanza.

-Perdonen por interrumpir- dijo Joás

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Es hora de irnos Rubí

-Valla-dijo Rubí- en unos segundos voy

-Te espero en la puerta principal, Finn nos vemos

-Hasta luego Joás

Ambos jóvenes solo vieron como aquel joven de cabellos anaranjados se marchaba.

-Finn- dijo mirándolo- espero tenerte información lo más pronto posible

-No te preocupes, has lo que creas que seas necesario

-Lo hare

Justo ese momento la chica sintió como aquel joven le daba un beso en su frente.

-Te amo

-Yo igual

En ese momento ella se separa de él y con ello da comienzo a la investigación.

* * *

Finn se encontraba entrando en aquel edificio que desde hace una semana hubo un baile, al estar ahí la encontró muy vacía, sin que alguien estuviera ahí pero por suerte se encontró con mentita quien lo guio hacia la oficina de Gumball, al entrar se encontró con Lumpy, quien se encontraba sentando con una copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Y Gumball?

-Tuvo que ir al edificio de correos, al parecer recibió un telegrama acerca del circo, pero dijo que no tardaría.

-Está bien, creo que esperare afuera

-Claro

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Finn recuerda que él también se encuentra involucrado acerca del circo.

-Lumpy

-¿Qué sucede Finn?

-¿Qué sabes del circo?

-Disculpa- extrañado por la pregunta

-Dime que tanto sabes del circo

-Este… ¿Para qué quieres esa información?

-Este… -tratando de inventar una mentira-Jake me lo pidió, que para… para… para una bitácora que está creando

-Mmm… bueno-dijo mientras analizaba las palabras- el circo está constituido por 14 carpas con una temática distinta cada una, contiene un estructura muy resistente de hierro forjado de 345 tubos de puro acero y una iluminación de 150, tela importada desde China por su buena calidad de seda mientras también se encuentra con una de las telas más finas y resistentes de Francia y…

-¿Qué hay de los artistas?

-De ellos conozco muy poco, sé que son talentosos y creativos con sus actos.

-¿Quién es el que se encarga del circo?

-Bueno, por lo que le he escuchado a hablar a Gumball, el circo es manejado desde su interior por la maga Fionna y la adivina Marceline mientras que en el exterior de eso se encarga Marshall.

-¿Marshall?

-Perdón por si me tarde mí querido Lumpy-dijo empezando entrar Gumball-¿Finn? No me imaginaba encontrarte aquí, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Este quería preguntarte algo, pero creo que regreso más tarde, con permiso.

Justo en ese momento Finn se retira dejando aquellos dos hablando acerca de los viejos tiempos. Al pasar por algunas puertas de aquel edificio, encontró la puerta que él buscaba, y como buen caballero toco a la puerta, hasta que escucho aquella voz masculina.

-Adelante

Al entrar aquella oficina gris con varios libros a su alrededor, se encontró con aquel joven a quien considera su mejor amigo.

-¿Finn?-dijo Marshall, lo que provoco que se levantara y se dirigiera a él-¿Qué haces aquí?- justo en ese momento se dieron un abrazo fraterno.

Al separarse de aquel abrazo-Vine para hablar contigo

-Bueno… toma asiento- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Hasta que te veo sin guantes-dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento

-Creo que ya no es necesario que los use-dijo tomando asiento-¿De que deseas hablar?

-Cuéntame lo que sabes del circo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo poniéndose serio

-Marshall sé que algo pasa en ese circo

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero justo cuando vi a Fionna llorar y mirar su…

En ese momento voltea a ver la palma de Marshall encontrándose con la misma cicatriz

-¡Eres tú!

-¿Eh?-sin comprender ninguna palabra de lo que decía Finn

-Tú eres el oponente de Fionna

-Ella te contó de la competencia-dijo bajando su mano

-Sí, justo aquella noche en que la vi convertida en una mujer

-Finn…

-Marshall… ¿Por qué aquella cicatriz significa la unión de dos almas con un destino en común?

-Desconozco bien su significado, pero para mí es un vínculo que tengo con ella

-¿Vinculo?

-Ella y yo estamos destinados a una competencia que desconozco su objetivo, un vínculo que trato de romper.

-¿Y para que romperlo?

-Para que mi deseo se vuelva realidad-sonriendo para sí mismo

-¿Deseo?

-Ignora eso último, ya no tiene que ver con la dichosa competencia

-Está bien… ¿Jake también te hizo esa cicatriz?

-No, una mujer llamada Cake

-Mamá- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Así es Finn, es por eso que utilizaba guantes cuando recién me conociste

-Valla, todo esto es confuso

-Lo sé viejo

-Otra duda, si Fionna sabe hacer magia ¿Qué sabes hacer tú?

-Lo mismo que ella

Y en ese momento la oficina se trasforma en un día soleado, en vez de estar sobre un piso de madera se encontraban en un verde pasto con una vista espectacular de todo el pueblo de Irlanda.

-¡Esto es genial! ¿Quién te enseño a hacer todo esto?

-Jake- limitando a mirar al pueblo

-¿Jake?

-Sí, él es mi mentor

-¿Y por qué no formas parte del circo?

-Por mi trabajo con Gumball

-Y Gumball sabe que puedes hacer ilusiones así, podrías trabajar junto con Fionna

-Fionna-dijo sonriendo-Finn, no puedo ir al circo porque Jake me dijo que trabajara junto con Gumball

-Pe…pero

-Finn-dijo mirándolo a ver- él único que resolverá tus dudas acerca del circo es Jake, él es creador de toda esa competencia junto con tu madre

-Pero ella ya no está con vida

-Te equivocas

-¿No comprendo?

-Fionna me confesó que se encuentra viva

-Pero ella misma me dijo que estaba muerta

-Al parecer te lo dijo para no preocuparte, pero escúchame-dijo tomando sus hombros- si quieres responder tus dudas, tendrás que ir con él.

-Sé que quiero resolver el secreto de aquel circo, pero ¿Por qué quieres que lo resuelva inmediatamente?

-Porque tú, tal vez seas la llave que abra la puerta hacia mi felicidad.

* * *

Rubí estando en el escenario principal meditando acerca de aquel secreto que oculta este hermoso lugar de sueños hechos realidad. Al pasar una semana de investigación y sin tener ningún resultado alguno, desesperada por creer estar decepcionado a Finn y también a su hermano Joás, ya que en sus actos se han vuelto repetitivos sintiendo como el público se está aburriendo de ver los mismos trucas cada noche, y esto sucedió porque Rubí se está separando de su hermano, cosa que de niños eran inseparables, pero con el comienzo del misterioso circo su relación se fue deshilando separándose cada uno por un lado, Joás al ser rechazado por Fionna no volvió ser aquel ser humano cálido y cariñoso, se volvió un ser frío y sin interés.

En ese momento ella se recuesta sobre aquel escenario, pensando en las millones de posibilidades de encontrar una respuesta, pero… de esas millones de posibilidades, solo había obtenido un nada.

Al seguir meditando algunos minutos, decidió pararse para acercarse lentamente a la estatua y admirar s belleza, pero al querer tocarla sintió algo raro en el roce con el hielo, como si realmente tuviera magia y no solo una ilusión, justo en ese momento un ruido se escuchó detrás de una de las puertas, así que decidió investigar topándose con la puerta que dice "El jardín del conejo blanco", ella nunca había entrado, en realidad nunca le interesaba entrar, pero al entrar vio aquel lugar blanco, lleno de nieve y aquel árbol de hielo con sus ramas sin vidas y en el tronco se encuentra con mujer con una capa blanca con orejas de conejo y sobresaliendo algunos mechones rubios.

-¿Fionna?

En ese momento, Fionna deja de admirar aquella rosa que recibió en el baile para voltear a ver a su compañera de circo.

-Sucede algo Rubí

-Hace unos momentos escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de aquí

-Ah, jeje, me resbale con la nieve, pero no te preocupes no fue nada grave

-Jaja, me alegro pensé que un extraño maleante hubiera entrado

-Eso sería casi imposible, recuerda que el circo tiene un hechizo de protección

-Cierto, que tonta

-Naaa, distraída-dijo sonriendo

-¿Y qué haces en este lugar?

-Aquí es donde vengo a meditar las cosas, sobre mi pasado, mi vida-justo en ese momento estrecha su mano izquierda con la derecha-sobre…él-al decir eso último lo dice en voz baja y cabizbaja.

-Creo que es un buen lugar para pensar las cosas

En ese momento Fionna se recorre un lugar y levantaba y bajaba su mano, dando señal para que tomara asiento.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a lado de ella.

-De nada

Al estar unos momentos en silencio, Rubí aprecia aquella rosa que posee en su regazo.

-¿Quién te dio esa rosa? Es preciosa

-Gracias- en ese momento la toma y la mira- me la dio una persona a la dulcemente debería odiar.

-¿Eh?

-No es de mucha importancia… Y… ¿Qué tal las cosas con mi hermano?

-Oh- mostrando un leve color carmín sobre sus mejillas- pues vamos muy bien, lo estoy ayudando con una investigación.

-¿Investigación? De qué

-Este… no sé si es lo correcto, pero como eres su hermana, creo que te lo diré… Finn tiene una hipótesis en que este circo tiene algún secreto, lo desconoce; así que me pidió ayuda para revelar aquél secreto.

-Rubí…-en ese momento ve la palma de su mano derecha- creo que yo formo parte del secreto de aquel circo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto

Justo en ese momento le muestra aquella cicatriz.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo sorprendida

En ese momento, una persona decidió dar un paseo por el escenario principal, pero sin querer queriendo escucho las voces de dos chicas, así que decidió escuchar colocándose cerca de la puerta.

-Es la unión que tengo contra mi oponente

-Oponente

-Rubí- volteándola a ver- no me volví maga por que quisiera, o porqué como un pasatiempo; mi madre me dio clases de magia para poder ganar una competencia, en la cual desconozco su objetivo, y al aparecer solo me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma.

-Perdóname, pero no comprendo lo que me estás diciendo

-Solo te pido, que le digas a Finn que si encuentra la respuesta de esta maldición, mi alma será libre al fin.

-Perdón por si sueno algo involucrada

-Lo estas

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿Quién es tu oponente?

-Mi oponente- volteando a ver la rosa- es él mismo que me regalo aquella flor

-No comprendo… si es tu oponente ¿Por qué te regalaría una rosa?

-No lo sé- justo en ese momento con dedos roza sus labios recordando aquel beso que se dieron

-Acaso, él se enamoró de ti y tú de él

En ese momento Fionna voltea a verla

-Ese es mi peor temor, Rubí, enamorarme

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por miedo a que me haga daño pero también a que él salgo herido

-Fi- tomando su mano- no creo que él quiera hacerte daño

-No lo sé, él es mi oponente, se supone que lo tengo que odiar, pero- en eso su voz empieza a quebrantarse

-Fionna, el único consejo que te doy es que escuches lo que dice tu corazón y deja que sea tu rosa de los vientos.

-Gracias.

En ese momento Bonibell se encuentra recargada sobre la puerta con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, tras escuchar aquella platica que no debía de haber oído.

-Al parecer vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo… Fionna- y en ese momento se voltea para tocar la puerta- te deseo suerte

En ese momento decide retirarse para dirigirse a su recamara para preparase para el show de esta noche.

Rubí al salir de aquel lugar y sin querer encontró un poco de información, decidió ir a su recamara para alistarse para el show, al entrar se encuentra con su hermano colocándose el chaleco.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con un tono de enojo en su voz

-Platicando con Fionna- dijo mientras buscaba su vestido en el closet

-Y de qué hablaste con ella

-De un asunto que no te incumbe- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Todo lo que se trata de ella es importante para mí

-Pero ella solo te ve como un amigo… o un compañero

-Cállate- justo en ese momento golpeo la pared

-Es la verdad- volteando a verlo- hermano tienes que aprender a ver la realidad, ella no te quiere

-Deja de decir tonterías- justo en ese momento, por coraje o instinto le dio una cachetada a su hermana

-Hermano-dijo impactada con la mano sobre su mejilla- tú… nunca me habías golpeado

-Pe… perdóname, pero nunca vuelvas a decir una cosa así, sé que lograré conquistarla.

-Joás, si no ves aun la realidad de las cosas, será mejor que nos separemos

-¿Qué?

-Joás… aunque no te has dado cuenta, te he estado ayudando en quitarte esa venda de los ojos que te puso Fionna, pero al parecer tú solo te la quitaras.

-Y eso que tiene ver con que te vallas

-Porque yo solo seré un estorbo más- en ese momento se va acercando a la puerta- Avisaré que este es mi último show.

Y en ese momento Rubí sale de su recamara dejando Joás anonado y confundido por las palabras que su hermana acababa de decir. Y con ello se rompió el último hilo que quedaba.

* * *

Finn se encontraba en su sala cálida, con piso de madera y su sofá verde permaneciendo acostado, mientras se dedicaba aventar una pelota azul hacia arriba y abajo, mientras recordaba las palabras de Marshall.

-¿A qué te referiste con que yo sería la llave de tu felicidad?

En ese momento escucho como la perilla de la puerta principal se habría, justo en ese momento Finn se sienta.

-Jake… es momento de conocer el verdadero tú.

Justo en ese momento se levanta para estar cara a cara con su tutor.

-Finn, mira lo que te traje- en ese momento saca una pequeña cuchilla de oro con plata- cuando la vi, me recordó a ti.

-Gracias, esta de lujo- y en ese momento la guardaba en el interior de su saco- Jake ¿Quiero hablar contigo?

-Dime Finn, sabes que siempre respondo a tus preguntas.-entrando al comedor

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa dichosa competencia?- dijo muy serio

-Ella te lo contó

-Y Marshall también

-Ambos son unos idiotas-justo en ese momento golpea fuertemente la mesa

-Ellos no me contaron, yo solo me involucre… ¿Por qué no querías que supiera de la competencia?

-…

-¿Por qué le enseñaste a Marshall magia?

-…

-¿Por qué lo elegiste a él en vez de a mí?

-¡Cállate!

Finn guardo silencio pero a estaba cansado de callar todo el tiempo.

-No dijiste que responderías a todas mis preguntas

Jake al perder la presencia ante Finn, no le queda otra más que contestar ante toda la verdad.

-Finn… es una competencia de fuerza física y habilidad mágica en la que dos oponentes, un hombre y una mujer se enfrentan para comparar quien es el mejor aprendiz de magia entre dos tutores.

-¿Por qué no me enseñaste magia todo este tiempo?

-Porque no quería caer sobre ti ese horrible poder, preferí que crecieras disfrutando tu vida.

-¿Y por qué a Marshall?

-Por qué vi en sus ojos cuando era pequeño que tenía potencial para esta competencia y mi observación fue cierta.

-Y yo no ese potencial que necesitabas

-Finn…- en ese momento se acerca a él tomándolo por los hombros mirando sus ojos- no te elegí a ti porque mi dolor sería muy fuerte, no signifique en Marshall no suceda lo mismo, sería lo mismo pero al parecer al tener tu compañía me he encariñado contigo.

-Por eso no querías que me acercara tanto a él

-Así es, no me gustaría a ver a ambos conviviendo como hermanos, aunque sé que son amigos, aun así no quería que te sucediera algo.

-¿Por qué mamá si puso a Fionna a ese riesgo?

-Tu hermana nació con ese don, como tu madre lo solía decir, pero sorprende que siendo una mujer, ya que las mujeres velan por sus hijos, halla expuesto a su propia hija a tal peligro.

-¿Peligro?

-Finn…

-Si esa competencia es muy peligrosa, porque los dos están en ese riesgo.

-Tu madre fue la que ofreció aquella idea, y mi única opción fue aceptarla.

-¿Es la primera que se hace?

-No… esta viene siendo la 7° competencia que hacemos tu madre y yo

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Qué les paso a los antiguos competidores?

-Solo te diré…. Que te alejes de Fionna y Marshall para que no sufras.

En ese momento, Jake se marchó del comedor dejando a Finn confundido.

-Jake

-Que sucede Finn

-Gracias por responder mis dudas

-No hay de qué pequeño- sonriendo y se fue dirigiendo a su recamara.

* * *

Al ser 13 de Septiembre, en las calles de Londres un chico rubio corre a toda velocidad.

-Estoy llegando tarde- se dijo así mismo

Al seguir corriendo al fin llega a un café donde se iba encontrar con la persona que hace unos días había recibido un telegrama. Al entrar se encontró con mucha gente pero al fin pudo reconocerla, poco a poco se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos.

-¿A quién esperas?

-Ya- dijo zafando las manos del muchacho volteándolo a ver- te extrañe Finn

-Yo igual Fionna

Al tomar asiento y teniendo ya sus tazas de café dieron por comienzo aquel encuentro entre hermanos.

-A qué se debe a que estén en Londres

-Todos querían recordar cómo era esta ciudad

-Lo comprendo, es hermosa

-Finn… que has encontrado acerca de la competencia-dijo al fin

-Hable con Jake hace unos días, me dijo que tu dichosa competencia es de fuerza y dominio de magia.

-Y no te hablo cuando se acaba todo eso

-No, lo único que me menciono fue me alejara de ustedes

-¿Por qué?

-Su competencia va ver, al parecer, sufrimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Fi, yo no quiero los dos sufran, son personas importantes en mi vida

-Ya supiste quien es

-Él mismo me lo dijo, pero te ayudare a destruir esa horrible competencia.

-Pero no es tu obligación

-Lo sé, pero te tengo que proteger y por la promesa que yo mismo le hice a Marshall

-Promesa…

-Que yo abriría su puerta para qué el fuera feliz, aun no comprendo lo que signifique, pero él es mi mejor amigo y tu mi pequeña hermana.

-Gracias Finn, eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener.

-De nada… Y ¿Cómo esta Rubí?

-Ella se fue del circo hace unas semanas

-¿Qué?

-No te lo dijo

-Me comento por medio de una carta algo de que se iría lejos, pero pensé que se refería ir junto con el circo

-No, al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hermano y ella decidió irse

-Que mal…, lo bueno es que la veré dentro de dos días

-Me alegra escuchar eso, me la mandas saludar

-Claro… ¿Y cómo está el circo?

-Pues… bien supongo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ayer oí como Jake hablaba con una mujer y era acerca del circo, de que si estaba seguro o algo así

-¿Seguro?...

En ese momento Fionna empieza a recordar un poco de lo sucedido anoche, en el que llego a su dormitorio y no vio a Cake. En ese momento comprendió algo, levantándose de su asiento, dejando sorprendido a Finn, Fionna se encontraba con una respiración rápida y con una cara de espanto.

* * *

Al pasar los 2 días, Finn se encontraba en un parque con la presencia de un lindo crepúsculo, al estar algo impaciente por la persona que más esperaba, así que decidió en observar a las ardillas de ese lugar, al transcurrir 5 minutos por fin la ve llegar con un vestido verde olivo, justo cuando la vio se levantó de aquel banco color blanco en el que se encontraba para probar con ansias esos labios rojos que tanto anhelaba y extrañaba.

Al separarse de aquel beso que fue roto por el mismo Finn por la falta de aire y ambos con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te imaginas como te extrañe, imaginándome el momento en que te volvería a ver.

-Yo igual Finn

Ambos jóvenes enamorados, tomados de la mano decidieron ir aquella banca donde Finn se encontraba hace unos minutos, al estar los dos juntos, contemplando aquel paisaje.

-Finn… ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?

-Bueno… todo se trata de una competencia

-Eso igual fue lo que encontré

-¿Y quién fue la persona que te contó?

-Fionna… tú hermana

-Lo suponía

-Tú… ¿Ya sabias algo?

-Me lo tenía que suponer, años atrás Fionna me dijo más no lo comprendí y ahora que se algo… me siento fatal.

-Finn… no sé cómo decirte esto

-¿Qué?

-Ella… está enamorada de su oponente

-¿Qué? De Marshall

-¿Marshall?

-Es un buen amigo mío, lo conozco cuando éramos pequeños, recuerdo que jugábamos todo el tiempo, más Jake no quería que estuviera cerca de él, siempre que nos atrapaba jugando, a mí me decía que me fuera, pero no hacia eso, me marchaba para escuchar como Jake regañaba a Marshall, por estar cerca de mí, y en cambio a mí me decía que tenía que alejarme de él, porque era un chico malo, pero en realdad no era así, es un chico amable, solidario, que te escucha cuando tienes problemas, pero gracias a esta investigación, me entere el porque me alejaban de él, solo porque el practicaba magia o hechicería pero no le veo nada de malo, Rubí, me alegro que Fionna se halla enamorado de Marshall, sé qué la cuidara como yo a ti- justo en ese momento Finn deposita un beso en su frente.

-Gracias Finn

-También hable con Jake, él es el encargado de toda esta competencia al igual que mi madre

-Pero tu madre está muerta

-No, por desgracia sigue con vida

-Oye Finn… retomando el tema del circo, no le hallo relación alguna con la competencia de tu hermana.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Fionna…

-¿Fionna?

-Hace 2 días hable con ella y al mencionar el circo, no sé cómo explicarlo, nunca la había visto tan… asustada, ella solo se levantó de su asiento y al pasar algunos minutos ella me dijo que se sentía mal, dejo su dinero correspondiente por el té y se fue.

-No crearas que…

-Descubrió algo acerca de su competencia… sí

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Pero ya no perteneces al circo

-Eso ni importa, hablare con ella, al parecer deposito alguna especie de confianza en mí- al decir eso lo dijo con ternura.

-Gracias amor

Ambos jóvenes solo se dispusieron a disfrutar aquel atardecer los dos juntos.

* * *

Fionna se encontraba en su recamara, leyendo un libro acerca de magia, al estar todo tranquilo y silencioso escucho como unas diminutas patas felinas entraban por aquella puerta café.

-¿En dónde has estado?- pregunto Fionna aun leyendo su libro.

-Quise dar una vuelta, eso es todo-al decir eso se subió a la cama.

-¿Durante 3 días?- dejando de leer su libro.

-Londres es una ciudad grande

-Según tengo entendido, conoces Londres desde que tengo memoria.

-Pero no lo conozco como un felino.

-Madre… ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-De qué mi amor.

-¿De qué hablaste con Jake?

-Como sabes eso

-Todo fue planeado verdad

-Contesta mi pregunta Fionna, ¿Quién te conto acerca de mi visita?

-Un pequeño oso polar, pero ahora tu contesta mi pregunta

-No fue planeado, resulto ser una coincidencia

-¿Por qué ahí?

-Fionna, hable con Jake acerca de eso, como lo había predicho, él no le pareció en un principio pero al final, él acepto.

-¿Acaso no razonas? , mucha gente va salir herida.

-Pero es la oportunidad de que demuestres al mundo de que estas hecha, y por todo lo que entrenaste todo este tiempo.

-¡Pero no quiero pelear!

-Lo siento pequeña, pero ya estás en eso y no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Y cómo hago para que se termine todo esto?

-El día que sea la competencia, lo sabrás.

-¿Y cuándo será?

-No lo sé con exactitud, solo ve preparándote.

* * *

Rubí se encontraba sentada en una oficina algo rosada, impaciente, ya que estaba ahí desde hace 30 minutos, cuando al fin escuchó la perilla se sintió más calmada.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Rubí, me surgió un pequeño problema, pero ya está resuelto- al decir eso último, Gumball tomo asiento- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quería saber, si tú podrías decirme la ubicación actual del circo.

-No sé decirte con exactitud, ¿Para qué ese repentino interés? Tengo entendido que tú te saliste.

-Lo señor Bubblegum, pero mi interés por el circo es para poder hablar con Fionna

-¿Fionna? ¿Por qué?

-Señor, que secreto aguarda en aquellas carpas de franjas rojas con negro

-¿Secreto? No comprendo lo que me dices.

-Gumball, al parecer alguien tomo su circo como suyo

-¡¿Qué?! Ese circo es mío.

-Al parecer no.

-¿Sabes quién lo tomo?

-Sí señor, esa persona es…

-Disculpe por interrumpir.

En ese momento, ambos voltean para encontrarse con Marshall, que se encontraba en la orilla de la puerta.

-Sabes quién es el dueño de mi circo

-Es suyo, señor

-Pero Rubí acaba de avisar que alguien se lo está manipulando.

-Eso es totalmente falso, recuerde que usted posee los papeles de propietario.

-Eso es cierto… ¿Por qué me dice tal barbaridad señorita Flama?

-Pero es cierto, el dueño que posee hoy el circo es Jake

-Perdón- dijo Marshall

-Perdóname tú a mi Marshall- empezó hablar Gumball-por no haber apreciado tu presciencia ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-El joven Finn vino para hablar con Rubí

-¿Conmigo?- dijo con un tono de extrañeza

-Sí, se encuentra en la sala.

-Perdóneme Gumball- levantándose

-No se preocupe, después continuamos con la plática

-Sí y con su permiso

Al estar caminando sobre el pasillo Marshall toma la muñeca de Rubí y la avienta hacia un cuarto para qué después él termine cerrándola.

-¿Qué haces? Finn me está esperando

-Lamento decirte que es mentira

-Entonces porque dijiste esto

-Para callar la verdad

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero

-Tú eres el otro oponente ¿Verdad?

-Sí

-¿Por qué? Gumball no sabe de esto… verdad

-Exacto, puede ser muy inteligente pero es muy ingenuo con lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Y conoces algo de tu competencia

-Muy poco… ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Finn?

-Como supiste que lo estoy ayudando-dijo sorprendida

-Qué quieres que te diga, estudie magia

-Así que lees las mentes de las personas- con un tono de ironía

-No, pero Finn vino conmigo hace algún tiempo, así que…

-Nos relacionaste a ambos por las preguntas que hacemos

-Se podría decir que sí

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Mmm?...

-Con Fionna

Marshall no pudo evitar sonrojase y escuchar su corazón acelerado con tan solo oír su nombre.

-La quiero salvar

-¿Salvar?

-No deseo que ella salga herida, la quiero proteger; no quiero que pierda su fuerza, deseo der su fortaleza; no quiero que esta competencia la manipule, quiero yo manipularla, no la quiero ver sufrir, quiero ser yo su escudo; no deseo que me vea como su enemigo, quiero que me vea como su… amante.

-Marshall…-dijo aun sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-Rubí… ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Claro

-Trata de contarme más acerca de este horrible laberinto en la que me encuentro envuelto con la persona que amo.

-Por supuesto que lo haré

Al salir de la oficina Marshall y caminar algunos metros, para que se detuviera de repente y sonriera para sí misma con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Una lucha entre dos enamorados… pobres.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba en el vestíbulo entrando, pero en ese momento se encuentra con la persona causante del dolor de aquellos jóvenes.

-¿Jake?

-Buenas tardes Rubí

-Buenas tardes- dijo cortésmente- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine hablar con Gumball, al parecer está molesto por algo

-Eso es raro en él

-Lo sé, es algo inusual… ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-Este… hable con Gumball pero mejor me fui para que se le pudiera calmar el enojo

-Hizo bien

-Bueno… este…. Me parece bien, que pase una linda tarde.

-Igual usted.

Rubí continúo su camino pero se detuvo, ya que una duda tenia ella que arreglar.

-Jake…

-¿Qué sucede Rubí?-pregunto amablemente

-¿Cuál es el secreto del circo?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Con qué objetivo tiene esa competencia que tú creaste

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- con un cambio de voz a una más seria

-Ambos competidores

-Eso no te tiene que importar

-Por supuesto que sí, Fionna es mi amiga, Marshall es el mejor amigo de Finn

-¿Y?

-Que ellos no deben pelear

-Estas segura que van a pelear

-No comprendo

-Cada competencia es distinta

-Y la de ellos como se será

-Una de las más entretenidas- sonriendo complacidamente

-Eres un…

-Pero

-…

-Una de las más dolorosas que voy a ver

-¿Por qué?

-Por un recuerdo que tengo que olvidar

-Jake… ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo hay un ganador?

-Para que quieres saber esa información

-Curiosidad

En ese momento Jake se acerca a ella y se coloca cerca de su oído

-La competencia termina cuando…

Rubí al escuchar las últimas palabras no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Eso no es verdad

-Separándose de ella- Si, es verdad

-¡No! Eso no puede ser

-Rubí, así es como se designa el ganador

-Debe a ver algo que lo cambie

-No hay nada

-Debe ver algo

Justo en ese momento ella sale corriendo de aquella casa, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Eso no les puede pasar a ellos

Al seguir corriendo, se detiene en una esquina y alcanzo a visualizar a su amado caminando cerca de un parque sobre la cera.

-¡Finn!

En ese momento, ella cruza la calle corriendo para estar al encuentro con su amado, pero justo en ese instante Finn voltea a verla

-¿Rubí?

Y su vista fue cambiada hacia la calle, donde logro visualizar un carruaje fuera de control.

-¡Rubí, cuidado!- En ese momento se dispuso a correr

Rubí solo se detiene para voltear y ver como el carruaje se acerca siendo ella invadida por el pánico.

En ese momento Finn llega pero demasiado tarde, varia gente se encuentre alrededor del aquel terrible accidente, y él solo se dedica a empujar a la gente para ver a su amada…

-¡Rubí!

…Por última vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo encontrándose gris con alguna ventisca de viento, una multitud con ropas negras se encontraba, despidiendo a un ser querido.

-Y qué estés en tu santa gloria-dijo el obispo mientras daba por terminada el entierro

-Amén-dijeron todos en un unísono

Finn aun con sus ojos rojos más no llorando, solo se limitaba observar la lápida

Rubí Flama

(1857-1876)

Gran amiga, hermana, compañera

Siendo una persona querida por todos.

Descanse en paz.

Todos poco a poco le daban el pésame tanto a Joás como a Finn; Joás se sentía defraudado por no estar con ella y haberla protegido de aquel accidente y así ella estuviera todavía con vida.

-Finn-dijo Fionna- Lo siento- en ese momento lo abraza.

-Gracias- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Al separarse de aquél abrazo Fionna no tenía palabras de aliento para ese momento, así que se marchó pero sin antes voltear a ver a Marshall.

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, Finn solo se quedó en una banquita mientras le quitaba los pétalos a una flor pero en se momento una ráfaga de viento arranco los pocos que quedaban, el solo se limitó ver como se iban pero para su sorpresa ve una joven de cabellos negros que están siendo rosados por el viento y nuevamente ve esos ojos azules.

-Otra vez ella…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen por la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Recuerden que recibo reviews de todas las maneras, sus quejas o dudas, sus comentarios positivos como negativos, tomatazos, globos con agua, lo que sea.

El próximo capítulo se llamara: La tentación hacia lo prohibido.

Lo más probable es que suba los domingos por mi falta de tiempo ;_; pero trataré de subir los viernes.

Los quiero y muchas gracias por leer!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


	6. La tentación prohibida

¡Hola! ya de regreso, para que vean que no me morí, disculpen por estas semanas de ausencia pero estuve en las peores semanas de mi vida… semana de exámenes TT, pero al fin ya paso esas semanas y perdonen por si este capítulo es algo aburrido o faltas de imaginación ya que las pocas neuronas que me quedaban poco a poco murieron en esas semanas.

Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, gracias, gracias, ¡GRACIAS! y por seguir leyendo este fanfic, y a mi falta de imaginación les pido que usen la ayuda por favor ..

Todos son humanos y es de época antigua, al paso de la historia se describirá cada personaje.

-Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward :D  
-El circo de la noche es de Erin Morgenstern n_n  
-La imagen es de Mizz-Chama -w-

Ya no los entretengo más y que disfruten este capítulo y perdonen el retrasó!.

* * *

Mi destino eres tú

Capítulo 6.- La tentación prohibida

Finn se encontraba en su habitación azul, acostado en su cama con una cara de melancolía.

-Finn- dijo Jake al entrar a su alcoba

-…

-Finn, sé que sigues deprimido

-…

-Finn-acercando a su cama y sentándose a lado de él- has estado así durante 1 mes, es tiempo que continúes con tu vida.

-Ella era vida

-Finn, hay más mujeres afuera, encontraras la ideal

-Era ella- dijo mientras resbalaba una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

-Pero Finn

-Jake- levantándose de la cama- soy un idiota, prometí que la protegería y no pude hacer nada por ella, solo vi como sufrió y no pienso volver a sufrir.

-Quizás ella no era tu destino

-Quizá mi destino es estar solo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Rubí fue arrancada de mi vida y tú me estas arrancando a Fionna por esa tal competencia

Jake no pudo contradecir ese comentario, ya que era verdad.

-La mejor manera de quitar el dolor es tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo Jake

-Entonces me dejarías ir al famoso circo

-Ya conoces mi respuesta-dijo con un tono de seriedad

-¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar al ver el circo por primera vez?

-Sabes perfectamente bien

-No

-Finn, no quiero que salgas herido

-¿En el circo?

-Sí, aunque parece indefenso, resulta ser un lugar muy peligroso

-No lo comprendo… Rubí y yo pasamos algunos meses investigando pero el resultado fue que ella salió herida y ahora…

-Lo acabas de decir, ella resulto herida, así que te prohíbo ir a ese circo-levantándose del lugar

-Pero en un accidente de carruaje…-al escuchar la voz del chico se detuvo- ¿Qué tiene que ver el circo con la competencia?

-Finn…

-Mandé

-Sal un rato, más no vallas al circo

En ese momento Jake sale de su habitación, estando ya cansado de una discusión en círculos.

* * *

El circo se encuentra actualmente en Estambul, siendo de medio día, Fionna se encontraba cerrada en su carpa favorita, mientras se ponía a practicar en la manipulación de la nieve.

-¡Te odio!- decía mientras aventaba una bola de nieve hacia aquella pared blanca

-¡¿Por qué?!- grito aún con mucho coraje, aventando más bolas de nieve en la pared

Entonces solo se limitó descansar un rato contemplando aquél lugar.

-Cómo es posible que el lugar que tanto amo ahora lo odio, tan solo una pequeña coincidencia destruyo mi sueño…

Fionna encontrándose frustrada por todo lo sucedido anteriormente, en ese momento aventó una bola de nieve chocando contra una de las ramas ocasionando que este se rompiera, al ver lo sucedido, corrió hasta aquel árbol de hielo.

-Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa- al decir eso coloca su mano derecha en el tronco, y en ese momento se regenera aquella rama.

Al quitar su mano solo ve su cicatriz

-Marshall…-justo en ese sonrió pero repentinamente se cae aquel manto blanco mientras tomaba su mano para poder curar aquel dolor.

-Tu y yo… creo que no podemos estar juntos-sonrió con melancolía- nuestra unión esta entrelaza de dolor y sufrimiento… pero… tu eres la cura de mi dolor.

En ese momento Fionna solo se permitió estar hincada, mientras trataba de calmar aquel infierno que sufría, pero ella no percato que tenía un espía detrás de la puerta.

-Fionna… Fionna-empezó decir Joás- veras como yo te quitare tu dolor- al decir eso sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Gumball se encontraba plácidamente en su oficina, mientras tomaba una taza de té recién traída por su sirvienta mentita, pero aún tenía en su cabeza que alguien estuviera detrás de su circo y tratando de manipularlo.

-¿Jake?

Recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Rubí, mientras ella mencionaba el nombre de Jake.

-Pero… él es mi amigo, él no es capaz de hacerme eso pero…

En ese momento recuerda las conversaciones que ha tenido con Jake.

-Jake amigo ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Gumball mientras tomaba asiento.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido con la empresa de dulces?

-Excelente-dijo complacido

-Me alegro

- Y a qué se debe tu visita.

-Me preguntaba, si necesitabas a un ayudante

-¿Ayudante?

-Sí, mira, un familiar mío necesita empleo, y pensaba si podías darle un trabajo

-Bueno, en este momento no necesito empleados, lo siento Jake

-Oh, vamos Gumball, el chavo necesita un empleo.

-No lo sé Jake…

En ese momento Gumball mira los ojos de Jake.

-Ok, le daré una oportunidad-dijo Gumball

-Perfecto, para cuando crees que necesite trabajar.

-Bueno, primero necesito hacerle una entrevista y para saber si es apto para que sea mi ayudante personal.

-Muy bien, mañana estará aquí temprano.

-Muy bien, necesito que sea puntual.

-Perfecto vendrá volando hasta aquí como un trapecista

-¿Trapecista?

-Sí, esas personas nunca pisan en el suelo, parecen que vuelan y una velocidad magnifica.

-Trapecista…-volvió a decir tras tener el recuerdo de su hermana.

-Si, como las que hay en los circos.

-¿Circo?

Desde ese día, fue como Gumball empezó a tener aquella idea del circo.

-Jake, fue el que me metió la idea del circo, conociendo que mi hermana era trapecista

En ese momento otro recuerdo le llego a su mente.

Gumball iba entrando con un elegante traje a su oficina y atrás de él Jake, ambos al tomar asiento comenzaron con su plática.

-¿De qué me querías hablar Jake?

-Quería saber el desempeño de Marshall

-Es muy bueno, lo tengo que admitir, un buen empleado

-Eso es música para mis oídos

-Te preocupaba el trabajo de Marshall

-Sinceramente si, quería ver que no hiciera alguna locura

-No, es muy tranquilo y callado, él se concentra mucho en su trabajo

-Excelente- dijo sonriendo- Así que… ¿Vas a crear un circo?

-Sí, fue una idea que se me ocurrió, en realidad, fue como una especie de sueño.

-¿Un sueño?

-Sí, fue un sueño tan mágico y lleno de magia, que no sé cómo describirlo.

-Algo tan irreal y puro que pinta de colores el alma de una persona sin vida.

-Eso fue tan… como decirlo

-Te podre decir que se le llama experiencia

-¿Has estado en un circo?

-Jajajaja, no, pero me refiero a esa sensación

-Esa es la primera vez que la experimento-dijo maravillado

-¿Y quién se va encargar del circo?

-¿A qué te refieres? Claro que yo me hare cargo del circo

-Pero estarás con mucha presión, la empresa y el circo

-Tienes razón, por andar con una ilusión eh olvidado la empresa

-En mi humilde opinión, yo diría que le dejaras un 70% de responsabilidad a alguien de confianza

-¿De confianza?

-Si, en alguien que creas que es capaz de cuidar el circo.

-Creo que eso hare, muchas gracias Jake.

En ese momento, Gumball se levanta rápidamente de su lugar, con una expresión atónico en su cara, en ese momento Gumball sale de su oficina dirigiéndose hacia una puerta con un letrero en plateado que decía Oficina de Marshall Lee.

Al entrar ve que todo está en su lugar, tal como Gumball recordaba que se lo había dado a Marshall, a excepción que había varios estantes con libros de todos los tamaños.

Gumball se fue acercando lentamente hacia su escritorio, viendo todo en orden, así que decidió buscar en los cajones, en el primero encontró puros papeles de la empresa, en el segundo los ingresos del circo

-¡Fui un idiota! Como pude a ver sido engañado por esos dos-dijo con un enojo.

Pero en el tercer cajón no logro abrirlo, ya que se encontraba con llave, empezó a buscar un lugar donde ocultaría la llave, y en ese momento vio los libros, así que decidió buscar en los libreros, empezando a tirar a todos los libros a su paso. Al tener todos los estantes vacíos y varios libros tirados en el piso, algunos parecían que formaban montañas.

Así que nuevamente se acercó a su escritorio y con unas tijeras que se encontraban sobre ellas, empezó a romper el cajón hasta lograr abrirlo y al escuchar el ruido del cerrojo que se rompió, al abrirlo se encontró con dos libros, ambos con un forro de piel negra pero en distintos tamaños, saco primero el de un tamaño mediano, al abrirlo se quedó perplejo por lo que vio.

-Que demo…

Al estar hojeando aquel libro, vio letras y más letras raras escritas en un idioma antiguo, pero la letra era de Marshall.

-¿Qué es esto?

Logro leer un párrafo.

-Técnica…de…borrado… de memoria

No comprendía porque Marshall tenía eso escrito pero al no comprender siguió hojeando hasta que encontró con unos signos raros.

-Esos signos me resultan familiares…

Al no comprender lo que significaban, saco el segundo libro, que era un poco más grande que el anterior que saco y al abrirlo quedo más confuso.

-¡¿Qué?!

En cada hoja de ese libro había planos y más planos del circo, las distribuciones de las carpas, su estructura, los elementos que lo conformaban, y las personas que actuaban en ella, contenía información de cada artista, su tipo de sangre, nacionalidad, habilidad, información personal, una fotografía; Gumball que él no recuerda haberle indicado que hiciera eso, y al estar hojeando se encuentra con la información de Rubí, pero en ella, su fotografía se encontraba con una gran X roja.

-Pero… ¿Que carajos es esto?

En ese momento al dar vuelta a la página se encuentra con la fotografía de su hermana, y empezó leer la información que contenía, y para su sorpresa, todo era verdad, al seguir leyendo una pequeña estrofa le llamo la atención.

"Tatuajes en el cuello, signos dudosos."

En ese momento reacciona en donde vio una pequeña parte de aquellos signos, en ese momento vuelve abrir el pequeño libro, comparando que aquellos signos eran iguales con los de la fotografía.

-Esto es muy raro

Pero al continuar hojeando el libro grande se encuentra con la información de Fionna, y en ella, su fotografía se encontraba encerrada en un círculo rojo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Continúo inspeccionando viendo que estuvo investigando cada lugar donde el circo iba y las ganancias, y para un poco de alivio, logro percatar que no le había robado dinero.

-¿Por qué tienes todo esto?

En ese momento, escucha como la puerta se abre encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su ayudante.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Gumball?

-¡Callete!

Marshall se quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción de su jefe.

-¿Qué significa esto?- mostrando el libro grande

-Una investigación

-¿De mi circo?

-Gumball puedo explicar…

-¿Qué planeas hacerle al circo?, ¿Qué ´planeas hacerle a Fionna?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Planeas matarla como lo hiciste con Rubí

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?

-En la fotografía de Rubí, hay una gran X, tú la mataste para que no revelara tu secreto

-Gumball, estás diciendo puras incoherencias, déjame explicarte…

-¡No!, Marshall estas despedido, quiero que te largues inmediatamente.

En ese momento Marshall cambia su cara de confuso a una más serio, al estar entrando a la oficina destrozada, la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo Gumball con un tono en su voz algo temblorosa.

Al ver como Marshall se acercaba más a él, vio como los libros se colocaban en su lugar respectivamente pero sin que nadie los tocara.

-¿Qué es lo sucede?... ¿Quién eres?

Marshall sin hablar continúo caminando al estar cerca de Gumball, cara a cara.

-¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

-Lo mismo que hace Fionna

-¿Qué?

En ese momento los ojos de Marshall en vez de ser verdes esmeraldas se convirtieron en una especie de rojo escarlata.

-Pero que…- al no acabar de terminar su frase, Gumball de repente se recargo en el escritorio, mientras los ojos de Marshall volvían a ser normales, retomando su postura se acercó a los dos libros que se encontraban en su escritorio para volverlos a guardar.

-Eh…pero…-Gumball en ese momento levanta su cabeza mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraba-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

En ese momento voltea a ver Marshall que se encontraba guardando los libros.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu oficina Marshall?-comento con algo de dificultad

-¡Ah! Viniste que te pasara algunos informes.

-¡Ah! Si- al decir eso se coloca su mano derecha hacia la cabeza.

-Lo siento Gumball, creo que los deje en mi departamento, si quieres puedo ir y…

-No así déjalo, como me duele la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a tu oficina y descanses

-Eso hare, gracias

-¿Deseas que mentita te traiga una taza de té?

-Si por favor Marshall- en ese momento empieza a dirigirse a su oficina -Ah, Marshall

-Si Gumball- dijo con mucho respeto

-Gracias y puedes tomarte algunas vacaciones.

-Gracias señor y con mucho gusto aceptare su oferta.

Al ver como Gumball se marchaba y cerraba la puerta, Marshall resignado y algo cansado se sienta en la silla, mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre la frente.

-Esta es la quinta vez que le borro la memoria.

* * *

Al pasar algunos días, Fionna se encontraba respirando profundo detrás del telón, en ese momento ella escucha como la gente va entrado a su carpa, ella se asoma discretamente quitando un poco de la tela negra viendo como la gente tomaba sus asientos y vio como un hombre de traje con un sombrero de copa tomaba su lugar de siempre.

-No me hagas esto- se dijo para sí misma

Al dejar de espiar a la audiencia, se colocó en su lugar y respiro profundo nuevamente, se acomodó el vestido negro que poseía, y vio como las luces se apagaban lentamente, al ver que todo estaba oscuro y oyó como se habría las cortinas.

Una luz blanca ilumino el escenario mostrando a la bella joven rubia con su mirada al piso, en ese momento al levantar la mirada, al mostrar ambas mano cerradas al público, pero al instante que abrió las manos mostro un pequeño pájaro rojo, todos se quedaron con la duda de que significaba eso, en ese momento la pequeña ave voló sobre el público y poco a poco se fue trasformando en una gran ave, parecía que estaba en llamas, mientras la ave volaba, Fionna parecía que se transformaba en una ave con plumaje rojo como la de la pequeña ave, al mismo tiempo como unas grandes alas se formaban y en ese momento empezó a volar pero justo en ese momento una enorme jaula callo sobre ella, toda la gente quedo impactada de cómo una jaula tan grande cabía en una carpa mediana, pero de repente todos volvieron a ver a la ave que volaba alrededor de ellos para observar como envolvía a la enorme jaula y poco a poco la jaula fue envuelta por una especie de tela roja haciendo desaparecer al ave, para que en ese momento una luz blanca ilumino a la sala mostrando a Fionna con un vestido rojo y su cabello recogido en una coleta, y alrededor de ella mucha nieve. La gente se levantó de sus lugares para aplaudir aquel acto de magia que a muchos les costaba que fuera una ilusión ya que pareció tan real.

Cuando la gente tomo sus respectivos asientos, Fionna continuo con su acto haciendo una manipulación de la nieve, logrando cosas imposibles y bellas.

Al finalizar su acto se ocultó detrás de las cortinas, ya algo cansada, y al oír como la gente se marchaba y murmuraban su opinión de aquel espectáculo, al ya no oír nada, salió para poder recoger toda nieve que tomo prestaba del jardín del conejo blanco, desapareciéndola para que después apareciera en aquella carpa. Al estar enviando en montones de nieve, en uno de los montones de repente se incendió, ocasionando que se asustara.

-No te asustes mi pequeña traviesa

En ese momento voltea para encontrarse con Joás que se encontraba bajando los escalones para después dirigirse hacia el escenario.

-Joás, no te esperaba aquí

-Quise darte una pequeña sorpresa

-Pues… vaya sorpresa, te pediría que no volvieras hacerme eso

-No te preocupes…-al estar enfrente de ella-preciosa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero tengo que continuar limpiando

En ese ella se separa de él, pero Joás la toma de la muñeca.

-Limpias después, hay que hablar

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De lo nuestro, amor mío

-Primero no hay nada entre tú y yo solo una relación de compañeros y segundo no me digas amor mío.

-Pero Fi, cuando te vas a dar cuenta que entre tú y yo hay una llama que no se puede apagar.

-Cuando me sueltes-tratando se zafarte

En ese momento la jala hacia él.

-Fi…Fi… no ves que yo seré la cura de tu dolor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- su corazón latía muy rápido por tal cercanía

-Te escuche que una persona era la cura de dolor, y por obviedad, ese soy yo.

-¿Me estas espiando?

-No, solo te vigilo

-Eres un cochino-dijo ya frustrada

-No me llames así, solo te quiero proteger

-¡Déjame!-dijo con otro intento de zafarse pero sin éxito, ocasionando ser corralada por él.

-No Fionna… esta noche- acercándose a su oído- serás mía

-¿Qué?- quedo aterrada al oír eso.

En ese momento sintió como Joás empezaba a besar su cuello lentamente, ella en estado de shock no sabía cómo reaccionar, Joás solo se dedicaba moldear con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica y al llegar en los listones que sostenían el vestido, poco a poco empezó a desatar uno a uno, justo antes de que la desnudara, Fionna reacciono.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Empujándolo para que la dejara libre, pero Joás era más fuerte que ella, así que solo podía luchar por su dignidad. Pero cada vez que Fionna peleaba Joás la besaba más hasta logro morderle el hombro.

-¡Ahh!- grito Fionna de dolor y en ese momento soltó algunas lágrimas, sabiendo que no podía más y lo único que le quedaba era acceder.

Pero justo el momento en que ya no veía salida, una tercera sombra apareció.

-¡Hey idiota! Déjala en paz- eso último lo dijo con mucho odio.

Joás al ver que alguien los interrumpió, coloco a Fionna atrás de él para ver el hombre con traje con su sombrero de copa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

-¿En qué? Haciendo llorar una dama.

-Cállate y lárgate, no ves que ya se acabaron los shows

-Me iré hasta que dejes en paz a la dama

-Fi, ahorita continuamos, veras como correré a ese idiota.

Fionna solo se limitaba como aquellos dos peleaban, uno por querer obtener su amor de una manera forjada y el otro protegiéndola.

Al estar ambos jóvenes enfrente, Joás saca la espada que tenía para dar con el primer ataque, pero por suerte aquel hombre logro esquivarla, y así fue como inicio una batalla entre ellos, Joás es un buen espadachín pero para su mala suerte su contrincante tenía muy buenos reflejos, ocasionando que este no resultara herido y por lo tanto Joás se desesperara.

Pero en un descuido, Joás uso una nueva técnica que estuvo perfeccionando lo que logro desorientar aquel hombre logrando que este perdiera su sombrero mostrando su identidad. Joás se quedó sorprendido al ver quien era, pero no para Fionna, ella sabía quién era.

-No se supone que deberías estar con el idiota de tu jefe.

-No se supone que como hombre debes respetar a las mujeres- dijo con un tono serio Marshall.

-Pero ella no es de tu propiedad

-Tampoco tuya, ella tiene la mentalidad madura para elegir ¿No?

-Cállate imbécil y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Así Joás empezó con el primer ataque y para su sorpresa, Marshall tenía una espada en su mano derecha que no sabe en qué momento apareció y ambos empezaron a luchar, para desgracia, Marshall no tenía mucha habilidad pero gracias a su rapidez, logro tener algo de ventaja.

Fionna solo miraba aquellos dos luchando por ella, y ella no podía ser nada, solo se limitó caer al piso y verlos pelear, pero algo dentro de ella impedía que detuviera esa pelea, porque en algo bien sabia, no quería perder a los dos y en especial a uno.

Al seguir luchando ambos jóvenes, ya los dos cansados de luchar, así que ya los dos tenían una última as bajo la manga.

-Solo espero que funcione-pensaron ambos jóvenes.

Joás parecía correr a una velocidad impresionante mientras Marshall se preparaba para el ataque, pero no pensó que eso sucedería… Joás se dio medio vuela comenzando con su ataque, dañando el brazo de Marshall lo que ocasiono que este dejara caer su espada.

-Ya te rindes

-¡Ha! Apenas estoy comenzando

En ese momento Marshall empieza a levantar la nieve que quedaba en ese lugar.

-Qué carajo

Y poco a poco la nieve fue envolviendo el cuerpo de Joás hasta solo dejar descubierto su rostro, él solo podía ver como Marshall se acercada hacia él.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Fionna

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que no era propiedad de nadie

-Pero como buen caballero que soy, la respeto y la cuido

-Eso ni tú te la crees, todo hombre tiene una debilidad y ambos sabemos cuál es nuestra debilidad

Marshall ya no quiso continuar con esa discusión así que solo termino colocando lo que quedaba de nieve sobre su rostro hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Marshall al ver que todo finalizo, se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella colocándose a su altura.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Marshall muy apenado

Fionna solo se quedó viendo sus ojos esmeraldas pero sin dar una respuesta, justo en ese momento Marshall observa la herida que tiene cerca del hombro.

-Ese idiota te lastimo- lo dijo con un enojo pero para sí mismo

-No te preocupes-dijo bajando la mirada- Sabes bien que puedo curarme

Marshall en ese momento toma su mentón para que pueda ver sus ojos celestes y poder limpiar la lagrima que corre sobre su mejilla.

-No debes desperdiciar tus lágrimas en un par de almas sin escrúpulos

-No es por eso…

-Por lo sucedido de antes, perdóname por no a ver…

-No…

-Entonces

-Por el miedo a perderte

-Fi…-empezando acercarse a su rostro

En ese momento Fionna quita el rostro, mientras dirige su mirada hacia la herida de Marshall

-Deja te curo

Y en ese momento se mueve para poder estar un poco cerca de la herida de Marshall, al estar cerca coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre la herida para después un leve brillo blanco salía, y a los 10 segundos acabo todo.

-Ya esta

-Gracias-dijo Marshall al ver todo lo anterior.

-No…-al decir eso se levanta y comienza a dar 7 pasos para después detenerse y mirar hacia él- Gracias a ti y perdóname- y al finalizar continúo su camino.

-¿Qué te perdone?

Solo vio cómo su amada dejaba el escenario y como un amante egoísta dormía sobre aquel escenario.

-Al parecer, tengo que llevarte a tu carpa

Así que Marshall cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Joás, pero una pequeña sombra observo todo

-Fionna… en que pleito te has metido- dijo Cake para sí misma- no solo para aquellos dos, si no para ti mi niña

Así que Cake solo se dirigió a la recamara.

* * *

Al ser el segundo mes cumplidos desde la muerte de Rubí, Finn se encontraba sentado frente la lápida de su amada junto con unas flores en sus manos.

-Rubí… estos dos meses sin ti han sido muy difíciles, extraño el olor de tu pelo, el calor de tu abrazos, la pasión que desbordábamos los dos en cada beso que nos dábamos antes de que te fueras de nuevo algún tour con el circo, pero ahora que te has ido para siempre… no pudimos darnos ese último beso.

Finn no pudo evitar llorar

-Sé que soy un debilucho ahora que estoy ante ti, pero es porque tú eras mi fortaleza, la que provocaba las ganas de vivir cada día, para sonreír cada día pero de todo este dolor que siento es que ahora que no estas a mi lado, descubrí que te amo bastante y que no volveré a amar nadie más.

Finn estuvo un par de horas ahí frente la tumba de su viejo corazón, pero al sentir que tenía que regresar, él no se iba sin darle la última promesa.

-Rubí… escuche los rumores que el circo viene a la ciudad la siguiente semana, y te prometo por los dos, aunque Jake me lo prohíbe, entrare para acabar con todo esto, descubriré todo lo que se oculta ahí al fin y así tu muerte no habrá solo sido un simple accidente.

Antes de irse Finn deposita un beso sobre la lápida de amada, y al dar aquel beso una ráfaga cálida de viento soplo, era como si Rubí lo hubiera abrazado y así Finn se marchó pero con un carácter de una promesa que no piensa romper.

* * *

Al pasar la semana, Finn logro poder escabullirse de Jake para poder entrar por primera vez al famoso circo "La gran Aventura". Estuvo buscando por largo tiempo hasta que al fin encontró las carpas rayadas de rojo con negro. Estando frente la entrada, solo observaba la gran entrada y respiraba con gran lentitud y tranquilidad. Pero lo que Finn no sabrá, es que al entrar… cambiaría su destino.

-Vamos a ver qué es lo que ocultas.

Al entrar quedo maravillado con lo que había en su interior sintió una atmosfera tan mágica y llena de sueños, vio como tanto niños y adultos se alegraban y en sus rostros reflejaban asombro de aquel lugar.

Finn decidido se fue acercando a cada una de las carpas, en la primera que entro fue en la de la trapecista, viendo el gran tamaño de la carpa, y ver como Bonnibel realizando acrobacias que nunca se imaginaria que una chica tan delicada como ella podría hacer, fascinado con su acto estuvo observando todo con lujo de detalle.

Al acabar el acto de Bonnibel, Finn ahora se dirigió al acto de fuego, en el que sintió un poco de tristeza en ver a Joás realizando solo aquellos actos sin su hermana. Al acabar de ver aquel acto y como la gente se disponía salir, él solo vio como recogía las cosas Joás del escenario pero pudo observar que mostraba una cara triste.

-Comprendo que la extrañes- se dijo él mismo antes de salir.

Después se dirigió a la domadora de lobos y asombrado como manipulaba aquellos animales, era ver como un titiritero maneja con gran habilidad los hilos de sus títeres; y como es que Violeta, quien conoce un poco de ella, logro dominar a esos animales solo por dormir una noche en un bosque y como por habilidad logro manipularlos la primera vez.

-Vaya que talento- dijo maravillado.

Después de ver muchos espectáculos decidió a una carpa que le llamo la atención, al entrar aun no comprendía lo dinámica del lugar, ya que había poca gente pero al creer que comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, tomo su vela blanca y una hoja que se encontraba en el suelo y poco a poco se fue acercando a una antorcha y al tener su vela encendida solo se hinco para cumplir su deseo.

-Bueno… querida vela, te pido que protejas a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo y que su dichosa competencia no sea un obstáculo para su amor, y que logre encontrar un amor cálido.

Al finalizar, depósito la vela sobre la hoja para después colocarla sobre el lago y antes de salir de la carpa solo la vio por última vez.

-¿El lago de la esperanza?-sonrió para sí mismo-un nombre perfecto para ese lugar.

Al salir, probo con las demás carpas, el algodón de los sueños le pareció un lugar lleno de vida y entretenimiento en el que se olvidó de que era un joven con problemas y volvió sentir que era un niño, eso mismo sintió cuando entro a la carpa de la armonía musical, recordando como Marshall y él se la pasaban horas cantando hasta que Jake les decía que guardara silencio. Así estuvo por un buen rato, entrando en las carpas de varios artistas, como la de malabaristas, los de prueba de equilibrio. Y al fin entro una de las carpas que deseaba ver…la de su hermana.

Finn al tomar un asiento casi atrás junto con un hombre que se le hacía ligeramente familiar, pero decidió dejarlo en la duda ya que iba dar por comienzo el acto. Al ver toda la magia y las ilusiones que su hermana realizaba, Finn nunca había visto tanta belleza y perfección en un solo acto, conmovido al ver cada movimiento y coordinación de Fionna, se sentía orgulloso de ella, al ver como finalizo su acto, fue el primero se paró de pie y aplaudió y después fue el joven de lado de él para después toda la gente.

Al salir de la carpa, decidió dar un descanso en el jardín del conejo blanco, al estar ahí se sintió tranquilo y un buen momento para pensar.

-Cómo es posible que este lugar tan irrealista pueda ocultar algún secreto

Vio todo el lugar y como niños jugaban alegremente en ese lugar, corriendo o haciendo una pelea de bolas de nieve.

-No comprendo… como este lugar llena todo de risas y alegría en vez de lágrimas y tristezas.

Y de lejos vio una pareja abrazados y compartiendo su amor en esa bella carpa.

-Creo que me equivoque contigo…la gran aventura

Así que decidió salir de ese lugar y sintió que ya era el momento de regresar a casa pero a cruzar con el escenario principal se encontró con la estatua y se acercó para verla mejor.

-Que preciosa pieza de arte

Empezó a inspeccionarla dando vueltas alrededor de ella, tratando de averiguar su mecanismo pero no lo encontró, y cuando sintió la curiosidad de tocarla, al sentir el frío un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no era de frío era como una especie de conexión, al momento en que quito su mano, tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba y cuando volteo no encontró a nadie pero vio una puerta que no había visto y lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-La…Adi…vina

Y Finn por una sensación desconocida entró.

* * *

Fionna se encontraba acomodando el desorden que utilizo para su acto.

-Me alegro que hallas venido Finn-se dijo para sí misma.

En ese momento Fionna voltea a ver las butacas y en la esquina superior se encuentra con la sombre de una persona, entonces se va acercando lentamente hacia ese ligar, sentándose al lado de este.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Hacer que

-Venir a verme en cada show

-Para no olvidar tú recuerdo

-¿Olvidarme?

-Sí, Fi- en ese momento le toma la mano y volteándola a ver con sus ojos verdes

-Pero deberías olvidarme

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo?

-Aún no lo comprendes

-No y no quiero comprender, lo quiero es saber lo que sientes

-Discúlpame-dijo levantándose y quitando su mano de la de él

-Fionna- en eso se levanta y toma su mano derecha

-No lo hagas más difícil

-¿Por qué?

En ese momento lo voltea a ver.

-No… no puedo

-Es por la competencia

-Si- bajando la mirada

-Hay que olvidarla, hay que irnos de este lugar y vivir juntos los dos

-No

-Fi no me hagas esto

-No te quiero hacer sufrir es que…

-Que…-acercándose a ella

-El circo es el escenario de nuestro enfrentamiento

-¿Cómo… como es que sabe eso?

-Gracias a Finn lo predije, para después hablar con mi madre y ver su confirmación

-Pero que tiene que ver este lugar con la competencia

-Nosotros, tú y yo nos encontramos gracias al circo, y tanto Jake como mi madre decidieron que fuera aquí, para demostrarles a todos lo que somos capaces.

-Ese maldito

-Lo siento, pero tienes que irte

-No me iré hasta ganar tu corazón

En ese momento Marshall se va acercando Fionna cuando…

* * *

Finn se va acercando lentamente a esa carpa nueva, viendo todas telas que hay en su alrededor, pero al entrar a la sala principal, él se imaginaba un escenario como los demás con sus butacas limpias pero no, en aquella carpa vio una mesa con bola de cristal y dos sillas en frente de la mesa.

Finn solo tomo asiento, pero se sintió raro y no se había percatado de que una mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba ahí.

-En un momento lo atiendo.

-E… sss…si- contesto algo nervioso

Y en menos de un minuto, aquella joven volteo para ver su cliente, justo en ese momento ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos celestes de los dos.

-Este… que es lo que desea- contesto Marceline algo nerviosa- leerle la mano, las cartas o la bola de cristal o las 3 cosas.

-Este- dijo ya algo apenado- este… quisiera que fuera la mano.

-Me parece bien

Y justo en ese momento, Marceline toma la mano de Finn colocándola junta la suya, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse sin ninguna explicación.

-Bueno, como puedes ver en esta línea representa tu vida, y tendrás una larga vida, poseerás buena salud, en el dinero al parecer ganarás bien, de acuerdo con la línea de los viajes, al parecer vas a viajar mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Si-dijo al seguir mirando la palma de la mano

-Qué raro… ni salgo mucho de Londres solo por esta ocasión.

-Bueno… en el amor…

-Ah- dijo con algo de decepción

-¿Quieres que te la lea?-viéndolo a los ojos

-Estoy peleado con el amor por el momento pero… quisiera saber si hay una esperanza.

-Según tu línea del amor, hubo una persona que amaste demasiado pero te la arrebataron en tu camino.

-Eres buena

-Gracias… continúo, vas a tener otro amor

-¿Otro?

-Sí, pero con este no habrá sufrimiento

-¿Cuándo la encontrare?

-No sé decirte con exactitud

-Bueno-con un tono de decepción

-Vas a tener un matrimonio y dos hijos

-¿En serio? Yo quería tener más

-Eso se lo dirás a tu esposa- con un leve tono de burla

-Jajaja ¿Qué más me espera el futuro?

-Muy pocas adivinas saben que existe una línea que se llama la línea del destino

-¿Y qué dice?

Marceline logro encontrar esa línea, pero algo inusual en ella es que no logro leerla bien, parecía algo extraña.

-No… no lo comprendo bien

-¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento deja la palma de Finn sobre la mesa.

-¿Me permitirías leer mejor tu destino con las cartas?

-Adelante

Marceline en ese momento saca un montón de tarjetas comenzando a barajarla y separándola en dos partes iguales.

-Cuál eliges ¿Izquierda o derecha?

Finn no quiso elegir sin pensarlo antes, ya que sería su destino.

-Izquierda

Marceline aparto el montón derecho para dejar solo el izquierdo y empezó a mostrar 3 cartas; uno conocida como "El sufrimiento", donde mostraba un esclavo encadenado dentro de una cárcel mostrando su dorso con cicatrices de viejos golpes de látigos y unas cicatrices con una línea de sangre mientras el esclavo llora.

-Al parecer vas a sufrir en algún momento, sea la pérdida de un familiar o de un amor.

-Esa es la etapa en la que me encuentro.

Marceline no quiso responderle solo se limitó a ver la siguiente carta, "El abismo", donde se muestra un hombre con sus manos sobre su cara de rodillas mientras una luz blanca lo ilumina con un fondo gris oscuro.

-Caerás en una profunda tristeza, donde te costara salir de ahí

-…

-Tu siguiente carta es conocida como "La esperanza"

Esta carta mostraba las manos juntas con las palmas hacia adelante con un rayo de luz blanco.

-¿Esperanza?

-Vas a encontrar una persona que te ayudara elegir el camino correcto y será la llave de tu felicidad

-Llave… otra promesa que tengo que cumplir

Marceline no quiso preguntar a que se refería, así que prosiguió con la lectura.

-La siguiente es conocida como…

Marceline quedo impactada al ver la siguiente

-¿Esa cuál es?

-Esta se conoce como el sacrificio

Finn no dijo nada pero la expresión de su rostro mostraba miedo.

-Vas a tener que dar algo a cambio.

-¿Y sabes qué es?

-No

-Rayos

Marceline solo decidió sacar la última carta, en donde ya no comprendió el destino del chico.

-Esta es llamada como el trabajador, no comprendo… esta carta indica que te vas a esforzar mucho, pero no logro relacionar todo esto.

-Creo que mi destino está algo loco-bromeo Finn- bueno-dijo levantándose-Gracias por todo… ¿Cuánto costo todo esto?

-Nada, no te preocupes

-Oh, genial, gracias- Dijo Finn dando media vuelta- Ah por cierto-volteando a verla-Me llamo Finn- extendiendo su mano.

-Marceline- aceptando el saludo.

-Qué lindo nombre…Marceline

En ese momento cuando termino de aquel saludo, de repente hubo un ligero temblor haciendo que Finn perdiera el equilibrio, terminando cerca de la cara de Marceline, aquellos dos solo se miraban a los ojos y ambos sonrojados por la cercanía.

-Pe…perdón y adiós

Dijo Finn corriendo de aquella carpa y Marceline solo vio como aquel joven de cabellos rubios se iba.

-Finn

Finn al estar afuera de la carpa, se puso en medio del escenario, mientras trataba de obtener aire por la huida que hizo.

-¿Qué es esto que siento?

* * *

Fionna solo esquivo la mirada del beso que le iba dar Marshall, él solo lo que hizo fue colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Fi… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que estés conmigo? Sé que no eres dueño nadie pero anhelo ser el dueño de tu ser y de tu corazón.

-Conquístame

-¿Eh?

-Trata de conquistarme

Al decir eso Fionna se alejó de él y se fue acercando al escenario pero al estar ahí vio como todo empezó a cambiar, de repente fueron apareciendo los troncos de unos árboles con sus ramas desnudas pero estos no eran de madera, eran de tinta y vio como arriba de su carpa se fueron desapareciendo las franjas rojas y negras para que cambiaran a un papel antiguo y como fueron apareciendo letras en cursiva con versos o frases de amor, Fionna quedo maravillada con lo que esta sucediendo y en eso voltea para ver a Marshall como bajaba los escalones y una nube de tinta poco a poco se empezó a formar alrededor de él hasta que se formó un guitarra y al estar enfrente de ella, empezó a cantar.

Nos besamos bailando  
En medio del lugar.  
La música ya iba llegando al último compás.  
Miradas en silencio y quien lo iba pensar.  
Que después de este primer baile  
Me iba a enamorar

En ese momento la toma por la cintura empezando a baila, mientras la guitarra seguía sonando al igual que las letras que cantaba aparecían en el aire en forma de letras escritas en tinta.

Yo que era un solitario bailando  
Me quedé sin hablar  
Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando  
Que el amor es bailar

La vida es un gran baile  
Y el mundo es un salón  
Y hay muchas parejas bailando  
A nuestro alrededor

Y entre toda esta gente  
Nos fuimos a encontrar,  
Parecíamos predestinados para así bailar.

En ese instante Marshall la abraza por atrás y empieza cantarle en el oído.

Y ahora que estamos en la pista tú y yo,  
No quiero que dejemos de bailar así,  
Pues vienen otros ritmos que te  
Quieren separar de mí,  
Y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir tu cuerpo,  
Y vuelva a bailar solo como antes  
De estar junto a ti

Pero en ese momento los arboles empezaron a derrumbarse ocasionando un pequeño temblor en el lugar y como aquella ilusión se va acabando poco a poco, solo Marshall se limitó a sonreír.

-Manipulaste mi ilusión

-Me dejaste hacerlo

En ese momento Marshall deja de abrazarla para colocarse enfrente de ella.

-Recuerdo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me abrasen o me toquen, aun no me acostumbro a tu energía

-Fue por lo que te hizo Joás aquella vez-dijo en un tono serio

-No, cuando el empezó a besarme y tocarme estuve en shock, pero al recapacitar luche contra él pero

-Te protegí

-Y te lo agradezco

-Entonces como logro para poder poseerte

-Seguir intentando

-Bueno… me gustan los retos

Estuvo pensando en cuál sería el lugar o la manera de conquistarla, transcurrieron unos minutos y siguió metido en sus pensamientos, Fionna sonrió para sí misma al saber que gano y verlo tan tierno en pensar en la manera de ganar su corazón. Pero de repente vio como todo volvió a cambiar y como su piso de madera negra cambia a ser un café claro y en vez de ser liso se volvió en millones de granos de arena y como las butacas se transformaba en olas de mar y la carpa era un atardecer. Fionna solo se quedó impresionada con lo que vía.

-Con esto te puedo conquistar

-Como sabías que deseaba ver el mar.

-No lo sabía, pero sé que es un lugar romántico- dijo atrás de ella

-Eh viajado por todo el mundo pero nunca he visto una playa.

-Creo que te lo cumplí

-Si- volteando a verlo- hiciste un buen trabajo

Ambos se pusieron a jugar en la arena, Fionna hacia pequeños montañas de arena cerca de las orillas del mar mientras Marshall hacia un castillo pero de repente su castillo fue derrumbado.

-Oye- volteando a verla- otra vez manipulaste mi ilusión

-Otra vez te debilitaste- dijo sacando la lengua

-Pero también puedo hacer esto

Y en ese momento una pequeña ola pasa sobre los pies de Fionna y luego otra con la intención de mojarla logrando que Fionna saliera corriendo para evitar estar empapada pero choco con algo o alguien.

-Fi- dijo Marshall teniéndola en sus brazos

Ella solo lo observo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te crees todo un maestro en las ilusiones- dijo ella para tratar de disimular su sonrojo.

-Fi… hazme el favor de decir mi nombre, nunca he escuchado que lo menciones, quiero saber si es más embriagador oír tu voz mencionándome que con tan solo ver tus ojos celeste, tu magnifica manipulación al estar en el escenario toda tu Fi, hazme ese favor.

Fionna no decía nada, solo escuchaba como su corazón latía con gran rapidez como su respiración y al sentir la mano de Marshall sobre su mejilla sintió un escalofrío pero no le importo y ver como Marshall se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Ma… Marshall

Solo sintió un leve rose de sus labios con los de él, pero luego se separó los de él, alejándose a unos pasos.

-Fionna ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo nuestro no puede ser

-¿Por qué lo dices?- tomándola de la mano para poder verla

-El… el día que me besaste… en el baile-volteando a verlo- varias imágenes pasaron sobre mi mente, en la que tú y yo, vivíamos juntos, deseaba y deseo escapar contigo, pero…-en eso vio la cicatriz de su mano- sentí un dolor tan fuerte al imaginarte a tu lado, Marshall… nuestro amor es prohibido y perdón por tener que querer alejarme de ti.

-¿Deseas estar conmigo?-dijo sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras.

-Si- acercándose a él- trata de imaginarte la vida que deseas tener conmigo.

Marshall obedeció lo que Fionna dijo, cerrando sus ojos e imaginarse estar con ella, como están ahora, en una playa, los dos abrazados y disfrutando del anochecer pero por alguna razón todo se fue derrumbado, sintió el mismo dolor que sintió de niño, solo se colocó de rodillas y al abrir sus ojos vio a que Fionna estaba enfrente de él.

-Fi… no me importa si lo nuestro no puede ser, pero yo luchare por ti

-Marshall… ya no tienes que luchar por mí, yo ya te pertenezco- poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sonrió al escuchar eso- Luchare por nuestro amor, no dejare que nada nos separe y te protegeré de todo- abrazándola- eres lo más mágico que más has pasado y eres la ilusión más maravillosa que he visto- separando el abrazo

En ese momento Marshall se sorprendió al ver como Fionna lo robo un beso y el solo le correspondió, pero ese beso expresaba el dolor de aquellos dos de poder no estar juntos pero también fue tan sincero y apasionado que han sentido ambos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, tontos exámenes ¬¬, bueno… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gustado. El próximo capítulo se llamara: El futuro de mi carta.

La canción que canta Marshall se llama El baile y el salón de Café Tacvba, quería el nombre de la canción desde el inicio pero así sabrían que iba a ver canción así que mejor la pongo aquí :P.

Recuerden que recibo sus reviews con los brazos abiertos, sus críticas, sus opiniones, sus tomatazos, almohadazos, globos con agua, o lo que tengan cerca.

¡Gracias!, ¡Los quiero!

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


End file.
